


不能恋爱的理由

by stana181920



Category: SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 懒得分章了。就这样吧。





	不能恋爱的理由

一、  
1.错误的起源

*Sam

如果说这是一个错误，那么对于Sam来说，这个错误发生在他与Jessica婚礼那天。  
Sam和Jessica在大学即将毕业的时候就决定结婚，他们彼此都坚定地认为对方是自己这辈子的挚爱。所以毕业后，他们先注册了结婚，接着进行了一个月的公路蜜月。  
婚礼很简单，只有Sam和Dean各自的几个朋友，以及兄弟俩的代理监护人Bobby。  
Dean很早之前就兴冲冲的答应Sam要做他的伴郎，然而婚礼那天却是宾客坐齐等待，Bobby嘴里骂着“混蛋”，准备操起猎枪去酒吧逮Dean时，Dean才带着满身的酒味，在一个陌生男人的搀扶下晃悠悠地走向神色不悦的Sam。  
那男人搀住Dean，确保Dean能安稳地站在Sam旁边时，才总算松手，并轻声向Sam道贺。  
Sam回以他谢意。  
男人笑了笑，蓝色眼眸似乎映出了阳光的温暖。  
这场户外婚礼办的算是成功，除了Dean的状况。  
Sam不清楚他哥哥到底喝了多少酒，不清楚他哥哥为什么要在他这么重要的日子跑去酒吧喝酒，这一天的Dean仿佛成为了一个谜团，让Sam感觉离哥哥的距离又远了一些。  
在晚上的小party上，Sam注意到Dean还在喝酒，他实在无暇上前去把Dean手里的酒杯扔掉，身边的朋友都太热情，围住他和Jessica，要听他俩的罗曼史。  
Sam几乎每讲一段故事，就要扭头看一眼哥哥，Jessica看出了Sam的不安，她贴心的示意Sam去照顾他那“过度兴奋”的老哥，然而Sam犹豫了仅仅一秒钟，他摇摇头，在Jessica耳边说：“今天是我们的日子。”惹的Jessica轻笑起来。  
然而过了十分钟，Sam还是没忍住寻找哥哥的身影。  
大他四岁的哥哥此时正背对着他，坐在沙发上，脚翘在茶几上，手似乎和酒杯粘在了一起，Sam皱了皱眉头，如果爸爸还在，一定不会再让Dean喝下去了。  
Sam还是决定要阻止Dean这慢性自杀式的喝酒方式，他刚准备起身，就看见了那个蓝眼睛的男人走到Dean面前，拿走了Dean的酒杯，接着坐在了Dean身边。  
Dean对男人说了什么，接着就以很难看的姿势靠在男人的肩膀上。  
Sam估计Dean实在醉的不行，连支撑自己脑袋的力气都失去了。  
朋友们玩到半夜才陆陆续续的离开，bobby则早就走了，他说他受不了年轻人的闹腾，临走时还顺了Sam的两瓶好酒。  
不大的房子空下来之后，瞬间安安静静，Dean的呼噜声Sam在厨房都能听见。他走到客厅，看见Dean还维持着之前的姿势，靠在蓝眼睛男人的肩膀上。  
Sam走到男人面前说： “不如我把Dean搬到他房间，这样你就解放了。”  
男人依然温和的微笑，接着带着稍微低哑的嗓音回答：“好的。”  
男人轻轻的把Dean的身体摆正，然而他刚要起身离开，就被Dean捉住了袖口：“Cass……Cass……”  
男人无奈的回应：“我在这里，Dean，你该去休息了。”  
Dean昏昏沉沉，没有反应。  
Sam上前架起哥哥，把Dean搬离沙发，蓝眼睛男人架着Dean的另一边，帮Sam把Dean安全送回房间。  
Sam把男人送到家门口，对他说：“麻烦你了。”  
“不用客气，Dean是我的好朋友，”男人用手挠了一下鼻尖，微微笑着，“再次祝贺你，Sam。”  
“谢谢，”Sam伸出自己的右手，“对了，我该怎么称呼你？”  
男人握住Sam的手：“Castiel。”

 

*Castiel

Castile小时候就像根豆芽菜，瘦小的身板和营养不良似的干枯头发，让同龄人都可以随便欺负他。  
有时候Castiel认为自己能长大都是个奇迹。  
而最大的奇迹，他自认为，是遇见了Dean。  
那时候Castiel在上初二，一个平淡无奇的一天，Dean以转学生的身份出现在了他们班。  
以后发生的事自然就是Dean帮Castiel出头，以致于全校都知道了Castiel是最受欢迎的男生Dean的跟屁虫。  
那段时间Castiel几乎和Dean形影不离，即使Dean和女生在器材室亲热，Castiel也一定要在门口，帮Dean“望风”。  
升上初三的时候，Dean终于有一次不和女生亲热了，他不知道从哪抓来了一个清秀的男孩子，把他带进了器材室。  
Castiel依然站在门口，手里捧着书，耳朵里却全是那男孩的呻吟。Castiel感到了不舒服，他开始用手挠鼻尖，一直挠，挠到Dean走出来。  
“还是女人的身体好，”Dean的手臂自然而然搭在了Castiel的肩膀上，“Cass，你应该尝尝女人的滋味。”  
Castiel什么也没说，实际上他根本没反应过来Dean在说什么，他只感到了恶心。  
Castiel回家后吐了，吐的马桶周围都是，偏偏马桶里是干净的。他默默的清理地板，Castiel没有母亲，他的父亲几乎不怎么回家，两层楼的房子，平时只有他一个人。  
一个月后，Dean转学了。  
Castiel以为Dean就像一颗流星，在他的生命里划过闪亮灼热的印记，然后消失。

直到十五年后，Castiel对面那格间转来了一个叫Dean Winchester的男人。  
Dean认出他后，热情的拥抱他。  
Castiel强撑着笑容，内心却想要立刻跑开。  
他没办法再次面对Dean。他总不能告诉Dean，自从他转学后自己就想着他自慰；他总不能告诉Dean，自从他走了，自己就只喜欢男人了；他更不能告诉Dean，有一段时间他迷失自己，同时能和好几个长得像Dean的男人上床。  
Castile也不知道，和Dean的重逢到底是解脱还是更深的禁锢。

*Dean

Dean一直认为他们Winchester家收到了诅咒，母亲在Sam才半岁时就遭遇了事故去世，父亲在Sam大学时，一次打猎途中失踪。  
Dean找了父亲几年，然而一丁点儿消息都没有，他只好认为父亲也离他们而去了，也就是那时候，Dean频繁地光顾酒吧，频繁地和女人上床，不管是妓女还是萍水相逢的女人。不过Dean从来不把女人带回家，一般他都在小巷或者旅馆解决。  
后来他捡起了自己大学时候的专业，应聘到了一家小杂志社，坐在了初中好朋友Castiel的对面。  
Dean感觉生活终于有了一点亮光。  
在他刚遇见Castiel的时候，并不清楚为什么要为他出头，Dean以为自己只是喜欢暴力的感觉。然而几年后，他慢慢懂得了那时的自己，他在Castiel纯净的蓝眼睛里看见了自己是被需要的，自己是有用的人。Dean领悟了这件事后，他几乎要哭出来，在他生长的这么多年间，他很少有“被需要”的感觉，即使是弟弟sammy，自能自理后，也因为太过独立而很少依靠自己。  
可以说那时候，Castiel就是Dean生活的动力。  
可惜，随着时间的流逝，那种动力逐渐模糊，Dean的全部心思又回到了不让他省心的弟弟身上，在Dean心中，弟弟就是一切。  
弟弟就是Dean短暂生命中的一切。  
Dean并不太知道这个事实。

 

2、错误正在发生

*Sam

Sam婚后的日子过的非常滋润，每天早上被Jessica做好的早餐香味叫起，坐在桌子边和妻子边吃饭边等待赖床的Dean，结束早餐后三个人互相道一声晚上见，就分头上班。  
虽然Sam暂时没有能力供的起另一栋房子的开支只能还和哥哥挤在这栋老房子里，他仍然感到开心，因为在这里他有家的感觉，不仅仅是Jessica在身边，更重要的是——哥哥在身边。  
婚礼上突然出现的Castiel让Sam对Dean产生了更多的疑惑。  
他这个哥哥平时没什么朋友（床伴倒是成群），即使有，也大多是兄弟俩共同的哥们儿。所以事实上Sam对Castiel的感觉并不好，他总认为他的哥哥是个纯良的小绵羊，并且会被大灰狼偷偷叼走。这也许全归结于Sam那奇怪并带点畸形的控制欲。  
后来Sam向Dean问过Castiel的事情，Dean带着不耐烦的神色含糊的一带而过，Sam了解到的只有“我们做过同学，现在碰巧成了同事”。  
是“同学”，不是“朋友”，Sam纠结在这个词语当中，他知道自己哥哥说话经常不过脑，因此他对“同学”持保留态度并高度怀疑。  
几个星期后的某一天，Dean气急败坏的给Sam打电话说他亲爱的impala坏了，让Sam去报社接他，顺便Castiel也可以打个便车。  
本来Sam想要拒绝，因为Dean自从上班后就实在缺乏锻炼，腹肌都快成肥肉了，但是听到Castiel这个名字，他着了魔似的，快速答应了。  
Sam把车停在小报社对面，自己在附近走走逛逛，等了十几分钟才看见Dean和Castiel说说笑笑地走出大门。  
Sam迎上去，礼貌地和Castiel打了招呼。  
Castiel依然温和，面带清浅的笑容，蓝眼睛明亮透彻，浸到了Sam的心里。  
一路上三个人没有怎么讲话，Dean坐在副驾上，Castiel坐在后排，一直沉默着看向窗外。  
Sam悄悄地从后视镜看了几次Castiel，然而那男人仿佛灵魂出窍，维持一个动作没有变过。  
直到Dean突然出声：“Cass，到了。”  
男人才回神，冲着载他回家的司机Sam再次微笑：“Sam，谢谢。”  
“不客气，Cass。”Sam学着哥哥称呼Castiel的方式，脱口而出后又觉得尴尬，他只好清清嗓子，稍作掩饰。  
Sam一直看着Castiel进到屋里，关好门，才发动车子，启程回自家。  
晚餐仍旧是Jessica负责，她每天根据兄弟俩的喜好变换不同的菜色，这让Dean赞不绝口。  
通常的晚餐三个人都有说有笑，互相交换这一天遇到的趣事。这一次，Sam问Dean：“你怎么知道Castiel住在哪？”，Dean瞬间停下了说笑，停下了拿着刀叉的双手：“我说过他是我朋友，sammy。”  
Dean的眉头皱的很深，Sam知道Dean不愿意回答这个问题，他莫名的有一点愤怒，努力克制了自己的情绪后，Sam清淡地对Dean说：“我只是问一下。”  
有那么一小会儿，Sam几乎把Castiel变成了他的敌人，Sam认为Castiel出现后，他亲爱的哥哥和他越来越疏远，甚至陌生。  
显然Dean不愿意多说他与Castiel的事情，Sam也不愿意强求，他了解Dean的倔脾气，逼的太紧只会适得其反。Sam只好自己去了解Castiel。  
趁Dean不注意，Sam从Dean的电话簿里找到了Castiel的名字，记下了他的号码，给他发短信：“Cass，我是Sam，有空喝一杯？”  
Castiel没有回复。

*Castiel

他不敢承认他曾发疯似的嫉妒过Sam，那时候Dean说，Sam就是他的全部，Castiel嫉妒的捏起了小拳头，只不过是默默的。  
和Dean在一起的那快乐的几个月里，除了女孩，Dean谈论的最多的就是他的心肝宝贝弟弟Sam。Dean可以给Castiel讲一下午Sam成长过程中的趣事与糗事，头几次Castiel兴致勃勃，到后来他都能滚瓜烂熟地背出Sam的成长史。  
Sam、Sam……这个名字和Dean捆绑在一起，伴随了Castiel这小半生。  
当年嫉妒心强的少年随着Dean的转校而消逝，之后的Castiel成为了沉静而有力量的青年。  
所以当他第一次在婚礼现场见到Sam时，竟然有一点点感动。仿佛他一直和Dean一起，见证了Sam的成长。  
也许是了解，Castiel并不因为身高而觉得Sam早已长成大人，反而在他看来，Sam就是弟弟，Dean疼爱的弟弟。  
也算是自己的小半个弟弟。

Castiel大学期间交了一个男朋友，那男人幽默帅气并且浪漫，他们之间分分合合，Castiel曾一度认为他们的关系维持不了半年，却没想到他们竟互相陪伴了六年。  
Dean不知道这事，Castiel连自己的性取向都没敢让Dean知道。  
事实上，Castiel并不打算让Dean再次进入他的生活，可以说他现在和Balthazar过的很好，按照计划，他们甚至就要准备结婚了。  
然而计划永远赶不上变化。Dean的出现，让Castiel把一切都放下了，他想做的只有逃避，却又怕自己的躲闪引起Dean的怀疑，继而那点肮脏龌龊的小心思被挖掘出来公示于众。  
所以Sam发来的邀请，Castiel没有回复，直接删除，他不太想和Dean再有什么瓜葛，即使和弟弟Sam也最好不要有接触。

*Dean

Sam婚礼的第二天，Dean就在反省自己在弟弟婚礼上的表现是不是太糟糕了——一身酒气、含糊不清的祝词、谁知道是不是还说了不该说的东西。  
Dean太久没有喝醉过了，如果那天不是Castiel在酒吧找到他，他一定会错过弟弟的婚礼，不用想，兄弟肯定会再次爆发战争。  
这二十几年来，Sammy一直是Dean生活的中心，虽然Dean遇到了Castiel，但如果不是后来的重逢，后者对Dean来说也只是生命中一位占据了重要位置的过客而已。  
所以当Sam宣布要和女朋友Jessica结婚，Dean的第一反应绝对不是为弟弟高兴，反而是“有女人要和我抢Sammy”这种瞬间拉响警报的感觉。  
Dean没有让这种小情绪表现出来，他愣了几秒钟，而Sam只当哥哥没有消化这个喜讯。随即，Dean裂开嘴笑起来：“我来做伴郎，Sammy。”  
之后兄弟俩依然是以前的方式相处，只是大房子里多了一个人——Jessica。准Winchester太太并不介意和丈夫的兄长住在一起，她以前接触过Dean，知道Dean是个不错的人，除开特别爱开荤段子玩笑外。  
Dean想，觉得整件事都很怪的大概只有自己了。  
在他的认知中，弟弟夫妇和哥哥住在一起很让人尴尬。然而他们三个人谁都清楚自己与对方没有能力再租另一套房子。  
怪是怪，但能够接受。  
直到Sam婚礼那天。  
Dean从头一晚就不舒服，他开始失眠，完全睡不着，在床上翻来覆去，眉头紧皱，可他不知道自己怎么会这样。大概是第二天弟弟结婚，做哥哥的太高兴？！  
第二天中午，Dean发神经似的跑去了经常去的酒吧，逼着还未开始营业的老板给他供酒，老板无奈，只好一杯一杯给他倒，最后看Dean趴在桌上不省人事，摸出他的手机，给通话记录第一个联系人打了电话。  
半小时后，Castiel把Dean搬出了酒吧。  
Dean只能隐约记得一些片段，看来以后要回忆Sam的婚礼只能靠录像了。  
后来Dean意识到，他的情绪失控并不是为弟弟高兴，而是在悲哀自己的失去。他就像一位老父亲，亲手把自己带大的女儿交给另一个男人。  
毕竟这二十几年来，Dean对Sam的定义一直都是“我的”弟弟！

 

3、自欺欺人

*Sam

离上次那顿稍稍不愉快的晚餐有一两个月了，Sam还是记得Dean不悦的表情——眉头皱着，说话的音调也低沉下来。  
虽说Sam有点在意Dean生气的原因，但那对他也许不太重要了，因为这段时间来，Sam和Castiel也有来往，而Sam终于改观，认为Castiel是个很好的男人。  
Dean爱热闹，他总是要去酒吧。遇到Cass之前，Dean去酒吧找女人，遇到Cass之后，Dean就纯粹和Cass喝酒。自从Sam插到Dean和Cass的友谊当中后，酒吧里就经常能见到他们三个的身影，偶尔Jessica也会作陪。  
三个男人喝酒时聊到的话题并不很有趣，但他们三个总能哈哈笑起来。时间久了，Sam发现Cass是个单纯的男人。Sam无从了解Cass的过去，但他看得出来，这个男人的内心很善良也很简单。  
就像他的蓝眼睛一样。  
Sam喜欢Cass的眼睛。Sam有一个眼睛非常漂亮的老哥，同时他也知道没有几个男人的眼睛会比自己哥哥的更美好。然而Castiel再次让Sam改观，这世界上，除了Dean，还有一双眼睛让Sam喜欢，让Sam几乎挪不开视线。  
当Castiel看着Sam，Sam会感到不自在并转移视线，当Castiel注视着Dean，Sam却直直地盯着Castiel，把他的蓝眼睛深刻地刻在记忆里。

他们三个维持这种稳定的友谊差不多有了半年。  
Dean的爱车又出了几次毛病，只好拜托Bobby给impala做一次全面维修。Bobby絮絮叨叨念了Dean半天，向他抱怨自己多么忙，还要给他修车。Dean只好买了几瓶好酒，Bobby看到酒之后承诺一个月给他修好。  
Sam在一旁说：“让Dean的心肝在你这多呆几个月也没问题，Bobby.”  
Dean狠狠瞪了幸灾乐祸的Sam。  
之后接Dean下班的任务又落到Sam头上，而在Sam内心深处，他渴望见到和他们顺路的Castiel。  
蓝眼睛男人没有买车，之前负责接他上下班的一直都是Dean，因此Sam能感受到围绕在哥哥和Cass之间一种奇异的默契感。他俩有时候话不用说完就知道对方要表达什么意思，他俩也有属于他们两个人的笑话，所以大部分的情况都是——Sam开着车，Dean和Cass说笑，Sam从后视镜偷看Cass笑起来的样子。  
有时候Sam认为自己一天中最开心的时刻就是车上这段时间，Dean和Cass之间的笑话有些的确好笑，他们讨论的八卦也让Sam感到新奇，他甚至利用这么半个小时的时光知道了小报社不少人的八卦。  
与此同时，Sam又认为自己是多余的，哥哥和Cass的笑声中似乎不包含自己，让Cass露出笑颜的也不是自己。  
后来Sam花越来越多的时间去关注Cass，他像个偷窥狂一样，从后视镜里偷看Cass的样子、三人一起泡酒吧时趁Cass不注意贪婪的盯着他、隔一段时间就要上推特看Cass有没有发新消息。Sam却没发现自己的变化。  
没多久，Dean的车就修好了，Bobby向Dean保证他的爱车还能再跑好几十年直到Dean变成烦人的糟老头子，Dean笑哈哈的感谢了Bobby，而Sam想着没有机会接Cass回家了。  
当天晚上Sam犹豫着，最终还是给Castiel打了电话告诉他——Dean的车修好了，我不会再去接你们下班了——这个消息。Sam知道由他来传达这事儿有点怪，但他见鬼的就是想和Castiel讲话，想听听Castiel低沉沙哑的声音。  
电话接通后过了一会儿Castiel才讲话，他的嗓音相较平时似乎更加嘶哑了一些，Sam打了梗，他结结巴巴的开口：“晚上好，Cass。”  
“Sam，你好。”  
“呃……Dean 的车修好了，所以我大概以后不会再接你们下班……”  
“……谢谢你这几天的便车，Sam……”Cass的气息有些不稳，他极努力的平稳着自己的嗓音，“谢谢你，Sam。”  
“呃……不客气，有空出来喝酒。”Sam已经感受到了空气中的尴尬。  
“嗯……好的，那么……再见。”  
“再见，Cass。”  
Sam发誓在Castiel挂电话之前听见那边有个男人的声音问：“谁打来的，宝贝？”

Sam努力找了很久证明Castiel不是基佬的证据，然而收获寥寥。  
Castiel没有女朋友，根据Sam的回忆，他这几个月来甚至都没有一次对酒吧里的性感女侍应生做出反应，反而是自家哥哥经常调戏人家。Dean好像也没有说起过Castiel过去有和什么人交往的事情。  
Castiel呈现给Sam的表象就是他一个外形优秀的大男人似乎无欲无求的一个人生活着。  
这不可能，一个正常的男人不会没有欲望。  
Sam越想证明Castiel和他哥哥一样直得像标杆越发现事实证明Castiel就是个弯的，除非他是无性恋。  
Sam思考了很久，也大概想清楚了为什么Cass接电话的声音那么哑，很可能那时他正在和自己的男朋友做爱！  
这样的认知让Sam那一晚没有睡好，他也第一次梦见到Castiel。  
梦里的大致内容Sam给忘记了，他只记住Cass的脸，他的蓝眼睛，直直盯住Sam，让Sam的内心世界全部暴露在了Cass面前，Sam感到非常难堪。  
之后的下班路上，车里只有Sam一个人，他还是时不时看一下后视镜，镜子里只有空荡的后座，在Sam脑袋里，Cass仍因为Dean的小笑话而望着窗外轻笑。  
Sam意识到很有可能他再也不用去接哥哥和Castiel下班后，有一点嫉妒起了Dean。Castiel和Dean在一起的时候总有那么多话讲。当只有Sam和Castiel时，更多的就是尴尬，Sam知道自己和Castiel的生活圈子不太一样，自然聊天的话题就少了很多，所以有时候他们在酒吧里，当Dean去厕所只剩Sam和Castiel两人，多数时间里他们都是沉默着喝自己的啤酒。  
Sam想要接近这男人，Sam想要这男人用他蓝色的眼睛像注视自己哥哥一样全心地注视自己。  
Sam想给Castiel打电话、发短信，想要找尽理由联系Castiel。  
当Sam意识到自己对Castiel的关注有点超越界限时，他已经在开往Castiel家的路上了，车后座还放了两瓶Castiel喜欢的酒。  
Sam靠边停车，头抵着握住方向盘的手，他做了几个深呼吸，有点无法相信自己所做的事情。  
当他带着酒冲出家门，能想到的只有：我要见Cass。  
Sam坐在车里逼迫自己冷静，他再次做了几个深呼吸，发动车子掉头回家。  
实际上，他都已经看见Castiel家那排房子了。

Sam那天晚上要了Jessica很多次，Dean站在他房间门口大喊：“Sammy你够了，你哥需要睡眠！”  
Sam在Jessica体内进出，他的脑袋已经有点不清醒了，他似乎听见了Castiel沙哑的声音。  
事后Jessica担心的问丈夫是不是工作压力太大，因为自从他们在一起，Sam从没有这样过，这让Jessica有点害怕。  
“我没事，亲爱的。”Sam给Jessica道晚安后，闭上双眼，眼前却出现了Castiel。  
Sam又睁眼，侧身抱住妻子：“我爱你，Jess.”  
这一晚Sam又梦到Castiel，如Sam的愿，男人美丽的蓝眼睛里只有他一个人，男人对Sam说：“我也爱你，Sam.”

之后的好几次“三人小聚会”Sam都找各种理由推脱，当Castiel向Dean问起Sam为何不来，Dean说：“他就是个怪胎，不用理他。”  
是的Sam承认他在躲Castiel，他已经感觉到自己对哥哥的好朋友产生了情愫。  
其实这个宽容的社会对同性恋并不排斥，Sam想如果他没有结婚，他没有和Jessica在一起，并且Castiel正在单身，也许他就会去追求Castiel了。  
可惜的是这世界并不是那么简单，生活也不是二选一——要么这样要么那样，更没有那么多“如果”让你来后悔当初。  
Sam只好把一切埋藏在心底里，一刻也不敢翻出来重温一遍。  
他想：我已经有了Jessica，她是我发誓过会爱护一辈子的女人。

*Castiel

明明已经做了决定下了决心和Winchester家保持一定的距离，和Dean做不能再普通的朋友。  
现实却常常事与愿违。  
Castiel和Dean的关系越来越近，Dean和他一起喝酒的时间早已超过找女人的时间，Dean看向性感女侍应的次数也一次比一次少，相反的，Dean对于和Castiel谈话的重视度越来越高。  
两个好朋友之间能谈论的不外乎就是工作周围的事情，偶尔会八卦一下同事，出于工作性质，他们也经常讨论一下国际形势，不过两个男人有时候意见不会统一，当Dean太过认真几乎就要和Castiel吵起来，Castiel就会闭上嘴，微笑的看着Dean：“好吧，你说的也很有道理。”这句话之后，Dean会得意的笑起来，和Castiel碰杯。  
没有多久，Sam也加入了他们的圈子。  
Castiel喜欢Sam，但同时他内心也稍稍失落，在第三个人在场时，他不敢肆无忌惮地盯着Dean看，他也知道Sam永远是Dean心中的第一位，在兄弟俩面前，他似乎只够格做一位“第三者”。  
Dean和Sam之间二十几年来的默契不仅仅是血缘上的，在Castiel看来，因为母亲的离世和父亲很少的陪伴以及之后的离开，兄弟俩的世界里只有彼此，他们是彼此的靠山，这种紧密的关系纽带绝不会被别人轻易打破。  
Castiel感到沮丧，其实他在十几年前就已经明白，能陪Dean走过一生的只有Sam。  
于是Castiel调整了自己的心态，他迅速的接纳Sam，偶尔也和Sam在推特上互动或者发个短信问候，习惯了每次的小聚会身边都会有位大个子却孩子气的男孩。  
虽然生活中多了Sam这个小插曲，但并不太影响Castiel对待Dean的态度，只不过他不再敢盯着Dean看而已。  
在上班时间，Dean总是向Castiel抱怨这工作有多么无趣，Castiel则是一边忙于手头的事物一边安慰Dean，他一丝也不感到烦，他喜欢听Dean的抱怨，因为在这里，Dean没有第二个人可以抱怨了。  
Castiel甚至有种错觉——工作的时候，他就是Dean的一切。

当Castiel逐渐沉迷他虚构的属于他和Dean 的小世界时，Balthazar感到了Castiel的细小变化。  
一天晚上Balthazar问起Castiel为什么最近做爱时会分心，Castiel脑袋里浮现了Dean的样子，Dean漂亮的眼睛，让谁都会爱上的眼睛，Castiel撒了慌，他说：“最近很忙。”  
Balthazar注视了Castiel许久，让Castiel以为他会拆穿自己的谎言，然而Balthazar只是轻轻的叹气，什么都没说。  
那天晚上他们又做爱了，Balthazar惩罚似的凶狠地撞着Castile，而Castiel几乎无法喘气，他发出完全变调的呻吟，生理泪水止不住的浸湿枕头。  
接下来他的手机响了，Castiel赶紧接起来，Balthazar的动作缓了下来，让Castiel终于有时间喘气。  
是Sam的电话，没什么要紧的事情，Castiel觉得奇怪，Sam要传达的内容通过短信也能说明白，他不懂Sam这通电话的意义何在。  
第二天Castiel全身布满青紫，他会意了，这是Balthazar的惩罚，也许这男人并不清楚Castiel为什么撒谎，但他确实知道Castiel就是在撒谎。  
这同时提醒Castiel，他离Dean太近太近了，这很危险，这就是在玩火自焚。  
但是Castiel看见Dean时，内心的恶魔却在呐喊：“我们只是普通友谊。”

*Dean

一开始Dean非常庆幸自己能重逢少年时期的好朋友，Castiel在身边可以帮助他不再已性来消遣时间，而且Castiel是一个温柔的男人，他时常面瘫，但直视他的蓝眼睛时，Dean能看到Castiel其实在微笑。  
“会笑的眼睛。”Dean在心里这么评价Castiel，但他从未告诉Castiel，他怕Cass会嫌弃这评价太过娘泡。

时间久了，Dean会发现Castiel眼睛里别的东西，比如专注，甚至一点点的痴迷。  
对于“痴迷”，Dean总认为是自己多虑，他还检讨了自己的自恋。  
Dean自认自己是个直男，唯一一次干一个男孩大概就是初中三年级，那时他和Castiel还是好朋友。和同性做爱对Dean 来说并不太美妙，他还是喜欢女人的身体和女人的呻吟。  
所以当他发现了Castiel眼里别的内容时有点小小的苦恼，并单纯的希望只是自己多虑。  
直到后来Sam的加入。Dean可以说是长长的舒了一口气。  
通过Dean的观察，他逐渐发现Castiel不只是那么深情的看着他一个人，Cass也会在Sam讲话时认真地看着Sam，Dean慢慢放下疑虑，并认为这是属于Castiel独特的礼仪。  
三个人气氛融洽的相处了好几个月，Dean感到这几月是父亲离开后他过的最开心的日子。  
以前他只有Sam，而Sam却有了Jessica，好在上天此时送来了Castiel。  
只是Dean暂且不知道能不能把Castiel算作family。

 

二、

1、无路可退

 

Sam很久没有和Castiel见面，他还是想着他，然而好像时间久了，思念就不如之前那么强烈。Sam还是要和Jessica好好过日子，因为Jessica已经把他们的小孩名字想好了。  
一个月之后，正在上班的Sam突然接到Jessica的电话，女人想要神神秘秘但却完全掩饰不住语气中的幸福与快乐：“Sam，我们要有小孩了！”  
那天下午Sam还是给Castiel打去电话，希望他能去他们常去的酒吧，Sam 说：“我有重要的事要告诉你们。”  
Castiel听出来Sam的快乐，他也接受到愉快的情绪，带着笑回答：“好的，我一定去。”  
酒吧里，Jessica也在，她和Sam共同宣布了怀孕的好消息，Castiel首先举杯，由衷地祝福眼前这对幸福的夫妇。  
Dean也送上祝福，随后他扭头对Castiel说：“Sammy还没长大，却要当爸爸了，”他喝了一大口酒，脸上满是笑容眼里满是伤感，“如果爸妈在，他们会很开心的。”  
每次提到爸妈，气氛总是凝重。Sam和Jessica沉默地举杯，和Dean碰了碰。  
Castiel知道一些Winchester家父母的事情，并且为兄弟俩不幸的遭遇感到万分抱歉，他以为Dean眼里的伤悲是在怀念父母，只有Dean知道这种伤感失落大部分都是他那弟弟造成的。  
Sam过得越是幸福，Dean越是难过。  
他几次都想离开那个家，不愿看见弟弟和Jessica恩爱的样子，因为这让他看起来更加落寞。况且Sam几乎是他一手带大，他实在有点受不了弟弟成为了其他人所有的这个事实。  
Sam带着Jessica先离开，自从知道妻子怀孕，Sam 就瞬间把Jessica当作了瓷娃娃，不敢让她受到劳累。  
Dean目送他们走出去，开始一瓶接着一瓶地喝酒，他反反复复重复一句话：“Sammy要当爸爸了。”  
Castiel陪着他，沉默不语。  
Dean有些神智不清，他和来往的女人乱调情，然而没有女人愿意搭理满身酒臭的醉汉。Castiel阻止了几次Dean的行为，Dean终于消停下来，于是Castiel结账，准备把Dean送回家。  
出了酒吧后，被室外的冷风一吹，Dean似乎清醒了许多，他半倚靠在Castiel的身上，走向impala，并且极其自觉的把车钥匙交给Castiel，他自己坐在后座上。  
一路Dean都安安静静，他看起来好似很清醒，偏着头看窗外飞速移动的风景，Castiel知道其实没什么好看的，因为夜里大多数东西都看不清楚。  
Castiel看着后视镜里一动不动的Dean，他有那么一瞬间希望时间停止，但下一刻Balthazar充满笑容的脸跳入Castiel的脑海。他在今天其实也有好消息——他要和Balthazar结婚了，只是这个好消息他无法与兄弟俩分享。  
“Dean……”Castiel开口，他等了一会儿，没有得到回应，只好再次看向后视镜。  
Dean仍然保持之前的姿势，他好似听到了又好似没听到。  
“我要结婚了，”Castiel哑着嗓子，说出这一句话对他来说有点困难，他看看后视镜里的Dean，那个曾经让他魂牵梦萦的男人始终没有反应，这样也好，“和Balthazar，你不认识他。”  
Dean听到“他（him）”时，内心小小的揪了一下，但他没有表现出来，Castiel自然也无从知晓他到底在没在听。  
之后Castiel没再开口说话，一直到家。  
Sam在客厅看无聊的节目，他听见impala停车的声音，赶紧开门去迎接他哥。  
Dean的一条胳膊搭在Castiel肩上，步履蹒跚。Sam上前架起Dean的另一条胳膊时，碰到了Castiel的手臂。  
Sam触电似的几乎弹了一下，Castiel不解地望着Sam，Sam只好尴尬解释：“Dean身上有静电。”  
Castiel将信将疑。  
他和Sam一起把Dean搬回他的房间，就像Sam婚礼那次。  
之后Sam离开，给哥哥找擦脸的毛巾。  
Castiel为Dean脱下鞋袜，帮他盖好被子，这一幕被刚好来到房间门口的Sam看的一清二楚。  
而Castiel对Sam的到来一无所知，他正沉浸在Dean平静的睡颜中，根本不知道门口站着Sam。  
Castiel打点好一切，他微微俯下身，用自己略微干涩的嘴唇触碰了Dean的嘴唇。  
一秒钟都不到，Castiel甚至不认为那是个吻，即使是，也是吻别。  
他打算放下关于Dean 的一切，和Balthazar结婚，然后离开这个城市。  
Sam在Castiel亲吻Dean之后就匆匆离开了，他的心窝被刀缓缓地剜了一般疼，他回到沙发，拳头握的死紧。Sam此时只想把Castiel抓过来质问他为什么要出现在自己本来幸福平静的生活里，为什么要用那双漂亮到不可思议的蓝眼睛专注地看着自己，为什么要让自己无法自拔地爱上他却偏偏发现原来他爱的是自己的哥哥。  
Castiel离开Dean 的房间，轻轻为他带上门。  
Dean睁开眼睛，嘴巴张合，却没发出声音，但是他的确在说：“恭喜你，Cas。”  
恭喜你要结婚了，Castiel。  
Dean又合上双眼，这次他是真的困了想要睡觉，他不再想知道Castiel的那个吻是什么意思。  
Sam提出要送Castiel回家，Castiel想要拒绝，他不是个愿意麻烦别人的人，却怎么也拗不过Sam。  
于是Castiel接受了Sam的好意。  
和以前的氛围一样，一路上他们沉默不语，除了Castiel再次恭喜了Sam即将为人父。  
甚至，Sam认为他们之间更加尴尬了。  
Castiel没有让Sam把车停在家门口，而是在离家还有一百米左右的地方停下，他说他想走一走。  
Sam停好车后，对坐在身后的Castiel说：“Cas，等等。”  
Castiel停下开门的动作，静静等待Sam的下文。  
Sam暗暗捏紧拳头，深深吸气。Castiel不解地看着Sam这似乎是在竭力忍耐的动作，他轻声开口：“Sam，你还好吗？”  
“……呃，我很好，”Sam一瞬间松开拳头，他颓废的回答Castiel，“我很好，那么，再见。”  
“再见。”Castiel推开车门，走向自己的房子。  
Sam从后视镜目送Castiel回家，然后他仿佛看见一个男人出门迎接了Cass。  
其实刚刚Sam想要上了Castiel的欲望太强烈，他能感受到自己的指甲都快戳破手心，在他攒紧双手努力克制时又想起Jessica和他即将出世的baby。自己就快当爸爸了，却对一个男人——已经有另一半的男人，动了心，Sam始终认为自己不可饶恕。  
他把对自己的愤怒发泄给了自己的车，“叭叭”的喇叭声使已经进到家门的Castiel也听见了。  
Castiel认得出Sam的喇叭声，他以为Sam叫他有事，于是又跑出来寻找Sam，然而他只看见了车子飞奔时扬起的尘土。

Sam开着车，在路上兜兜转转，并没有回家，他其实很想和哥哥一样喝个烂醉，但是Jessica会为他担心并且第二天一定会问个没完。满腹的心事却让Sam无处发泄，大个子男孩的内心已经哭了起来。  
在他人生的二十几年中，可从没经历过这种事情。

 

2、歧路（上）

Castiel开始频繁地梦见Dean，梦境时而是初中那段少年时光，时而是现在，不过大部分都是现在。  
这些梦使Castiel不愿醒来，多数梦境里的两人会是情侣关系，Dean很照顾Castiel，对他的关心也远远超过了对弟弟的关心。每当做了这种“美妙”的梦之后，Castiel醒来总会怅然若失但同时沉浸在梦中的快乐。  
而有些梦并不美好，Castiel深刻的记得在他某个梦境里Sam骂他“笨蛋”，原因是Sam告诉Castiel，他哥哥根本就不爱Castiel，他哥哥是个大骗子。单纯又愚蠢的一味爱着Dean并为他付出的Castiel，简直是史上最大的蠢货。  
慢慢的，Castiel开始故意追求梦境，他和Balthazar的做爱频率高了很多，因为性爱之后的疲倦总能让他迅速入睡，并且梦见Dean。  
Castiel的枕边人——Balthazar——对于这一切并非一无所知，他隐约察觉到Castiel的不对劲，他当然也想过自己的伴侣会对自己做出背叛的事情，但是他找不出对象。因为Castiel是个性格不太开朗的男人，他身边的朋友只有那么几个。  
Balthazar的内心远比外表细腻，同时他也是个聪明男人，在某个早餐时间，他听见了熟悉的impala的喇叭声，他知道那是Castiel的同事来接他了。Balthazar看着Castiel急匆匆把最后一片面包塞进自己嘴里，悠悠地开口：“Casie，明天开始我送你上下班。”  
Castiel愣了一下下，迅速回答：“好。”  
Balthazar看着Castiel出门的背影，心里某个地方裂开了——他分辨得出Castiel脸上所有表情，他知道他的“亲密爱人”那声“好”有多么勉强。  
Castiel不知道该怎么告诉Dean他不再需要便车，Dean不知道Balthazar的存在，如果可以，Castiel希望Dean永远都不要知道。  
去往报社的路途中，Castiel终于想到一个还算合理的借口。在临下车前，他舔了舔嘴唇：“Dean，明天开始你可以不用接送我了。”  
Dean挑了挑眉毛：“为什么？”  
“我想我需要锻炼，自从搭了你的便车，我就胖了许多。”Castiel撒着慌，不敢看Dean。  
Dean沉默了一小会儿，笑起来：“看来你是想做肌肉猛男去钓姑娘。”  
Castiel仍然没有看Dean，他微微低着头，轻笑：“是啊，你说对了，Dean。”  
第二天早上Castiel果然没再听到impala的喇叭声。  
Balthazar把Castiel送到之后，得往反方向开去他的公司，对于时间的拿捏不准导致这天他的迟到。于是Castiel收到了Balthazar的信息，男人没有抱怨迟到的事情，只是告诉Castiel明天要早点出发。  
Castiel在手机上打出：“如果继续我搭Dean的便车你就不会再迟到了。”接着按下退格键一个词一个词地删除，发出去的只有“好”这一个字。  
下午，由于Balthazar要从公司赶来报社，Castiel只好在座位上乖乖坐着，看同事一个个离开。  
Dean收拾着东西，问Castiel：“真的不需要我载你回去吗，Cass？”  
“不用了Dean，我写完这篇新闻稿就走，”Castiel从电脑屏幕前抬起头，露出了他特有的清浅的微笑，“明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
Castiel看着Dean离开，心里麻麻木木，一时间分不清轻重与对错。  
一时间不知道到底该选择和Dean完全未知的爱情还是和Balthazar结婚然后去遥远的地方。  
晚餐的时候，Castiel犹豫了许久，终于对Balthazar说：“明天你不用接我了。”  
Balthazar停下了进餐，空气中突然凝重的气氛让Castiel也放下刀叉瞧向Balthazar。  
“是Dean对吗？”男人开口道。  
“什么？”Castiel不知道伴侣突然冒出来的这句话是什么意思，但是已经心虚到几乎无法继续呼吸。  
“我们之间存在问题，Casie，”Balthazar的情绪慢慢激动起来，“难道你没察觉到吗？”  
Castiel低下头，而Balthazar该死的非常了解这是他爱了将近七年的男人心虚的方式。  
Balthazar实在不忍心再将对话进行下去，但他同样的不愿靠猜疑和伪装继续和Castiel一起生活。  
“而这该死的问题出在你身上，Casie。”Balthazar提高了声音，他的手不受控制的发抖。  
Castiel几乎没见过Balthazar发脾气的样子，在他们一起生活的这么多年里，这男人一直保持优雅，Castiel甚至忘了他会发脾气。  
“你爱上Dean了，Casie？”  
Castiel从Balthazar的这个问题中听出了绝望的味道。  
Castiel说：“没有，Bal，我没有爱上Dean。”接着他想要握住Balthazar的手，却被男人躲开了。  
Balthazar提出了分房睡，他说他们俩都需要冷静并思考。尽管Castiel一再辩解“爱上Dean”这个事情，但Balthazar就是不相信他，因为他实在不会撒谎。  
卧室被留给了Castiel，这是这几年来两人第一次明明在同一屋檐下却没同床共枕。Castiel内心的负罪感快把他压垮，可笑的是，唯一支撑他的竟是一丝轻松感。他想着终于不再需要掩饰，终于可以不用一个谎来圆另一个谎。

Castiel和Balthazar开始了冷战，但是对于接送Castiel上下班的承诺，男人依然兑现，只不过路上的几十分钟里，两人一句话不说，死气沉沉的氛围也被直接带进了工作中。  
Dean轻易就觉察到了Castiel不同寻常的情绪，他小心翼翼地询问Castiel，得到的回答一点不出所料：“我很好，Dean。”  
既然问不出来，Dean也不打算死缠烂打，他提出晚上去喝酒，然而也被拒绝了。  
Castiel只是说他最近需要休息。  
Dean撇撇嘴，老老实实坐回自己的位置：“需要放松的话联系我。”  
Castiel勉强挤出笑：“好的。”  
在Castiel的内心深处并不想回家，他害怕见到Balthazar，毕竟他是理亏的那个，虽说肉体并没有出轨，但心却已经有一大半已经不在Balthazar那里了。  
下午Balthazar给Castiel发来短信，说公司很忙无法接他。Castiel让Balthazar安心工作，他能自己回家。  
他当然不会再搭Dean的便车了。

从地铁站到家有很长很长的一段路要走，Castiel拖着疲惫不堪的身躯走到家门口时，突然把拿出来的钥匙又放进了包里，他转身，向反方向走去。  
Castiel没有地方可去，他也不想喝酒，他在不远处的小公园找了处椅子坐下，呆呆地看着日落景色。他的脑袋里一片空白，事实上眼前的景色也没看进去多少，有那么一时Castiel认为自己灵魂出窍，飞在高高的天空，俯瞰他留在地面的皮囊。

 

3、歧路（下）

时隔一个月，Sam再次见到Castiel。  
仍然是之前留有许多回忆的小酒吧。Castiel给他打电话时特意邀请了Jessica。  
Sam夫妇和Dean早到了酒吧，先点了一些啤酒，等着Castiel。  
Jessica之前说过，她对Castiel的印象很好，并认为他是非常迷人的男人。Sam表示同意——Castiel的确非常迷人。  
这位迷人先生迟到了一小会儿，但这并不重要，因为三个人全部的焦点都集中在Castiel身后的男人身上。  
Sam有种非常不好的感觉，他搂住身边的Jessica，调整着脸上的表情，他想自己现在硬挤出来的笑容一定怪异至极。  
Castiel身边的男人做了自我介绍，他说他叫Balthazar，是Castiel的伴侣。  
Dean看起来吃了一惊，但实际上那次醉酒被Castiel送回家的路上他就知道了Balthazar的存在，但他一次也没想过要问Castiel，他想既然Cas不愿意讲，他就不主动提。  
接着Balthazar说他们已经决定搬去加州，下个星期就启程。男人把手搭在Castiel肩上，表现出来了满满的占有欲。  
Jessica是听到这个消息后最兴奋的人，她为Castiel找到归属感到非常开心，不住地说着祝福的话，又让Balthazar讲他们的罗曼史。男人非常乐意地满足Jessica的要求。  
Sam和Castiel却同时想要逃离这里。  
当知道他们在一起将近七年后，Jessica发出了惊叹，她感叹着他们爱情的坚定，Castiel却默默喝着酒，他不敢看Dean，甚至没有抬头，他自然也接收不到来自Sam的复杂眼神。  
Balthazar一个人讲着两个人的故事，故事最后他说这大概是Casie和大家的最后一次聚会。  
Castiel终于抬起眼睛，他看向Dean，轻轻叫出男人的名字：“Dean……”  
Castiel的声音在颤抖，他有太多话想告诉Dean，可是最后什么都不能说，他的一切情感都倾注在了这一声“Dean”里。  
能听出来Castiel情绪的Balthazar和Sam的心无一不刺痛着。  
然后Castiel看向Sam和Jessica：“谢谢你们。”  
离别的悲伤突然间因为Castiel的这一句话笼罩住大家，Dean沉默着举杯，和Castiel碰了碰。  
Castiel的眼泪几乎夺眶而出，他仰头喝了一大口酒，把不该出现的泪水逼回泪腺。  
Sam回忆着这么几个月来和Castiel相处的时光，顺着记忆摸索到他婚礼那天，很多细节早已褪色，忘不掉的是那双蓝色眼眸，那个微笑和那声祝福。Sam记得，Castiel扶着他的哥哥，仰头在他耳边轻声轻气的开口：“祝你幸福，Sam.”那个时刻，Sam最爱的人是他身边满脸甜蜜的Jessica，而现在，Sam已经没办法回答“谁是此生最爱”这个问题。他不知道该说些什么，到嘴边的只有两个字：“保重。”

直到酒吧老板准备打烊，五个人才离开酒吧。  
Balthazar去取车，给Castiel和朋友们留下了最后的告别时间。  
到了此时，Castiel不再遮掩，他看向Dean的眼神包含了太浓烈的不舍，他知道这次离开，也许不会再回来了，他似乎终于可以和Dean Winchester分开了。即使以后的生活里还会有和Dean有关的回忆，至少Castiel不会再抱有荒唐的所谓希望，不会再在梦里和Dean做虚无的情侣。  
这一切都要结束了，Castiel带着不舍与一丝轻松拥抱了Dean。其实在他的梦境里，他已经有了许多和Dean的亲密接触，但是结结实实抱住Dean是第一次，恐怕也是最后一次。Castiel拍了拍Dean的背：“再见，Dean.”  
“再见，Cass.”  
Dean Winchester此时拥抱着Castiel，像初中那次的离别一样。十几年前，当爸爸通知两个小儿子要再次转学后，Dean没办法和之前几次一样一走了之，这次他交到了朋友，一个总是跟在他屁股后面的小豆芽菜。Dean当时还小，不懂要如何面对分离，他只好在离开的前一天拥抱了Castiel，那时的Castiel比他矮很多也瘦很多。  
而现在的Castiel和他一般高，不再是瘦弱的小跟屁虫了。  
对于Dean来说这是再一次的分开。如果之前Castiel只是他生命中一位占据重要分量的过客，那么现在Castiel在Dean的心中已经是不可磨灭的印记。  
Dean突然间回忆起了很多事情，初中时候Castiel的糗事，重逢之后三个人一起喝酒的时光，还有那个从未被解释过的吻。  
Dean在Castiel耳边说：“保重。”接着松开抱住他的双手。  
Castiel的眼里闪着光，他看着Dean，总觉得时光要在这里静止。他笑了笑：“你也保重，Dean，”他又转向Sam，“还有Sam、Jessica，你们也保重。”  
Sam欲言又止，最后决定上前拥抱Castiel。  
这个拥抱让Sam几乎哭出来，他想他要失去他了。  
永远不会得到他了。  
甚至再也不会再见。

目送Castiel和Balthazar离开后，三人才开车回家。  
Sam在自己车里一言不发，Jessica认为丈夫是为好友的离开而低落，她握住Sam的手，捏了捏：“以后我会陪你去看望Castiel，”她右手抚摸着自己稍稍隆起的肚子，“带着我们的孩子。”  
Sam勉强地笑笑，他虽然伤感失落，但他却不敢再见Castiel，他宁愿把Castiel藏在心里。  
此时Dean开着Impala跟在Sam的车后面，他皱着眉头。  
他看到了Sam拥抱Castiel的表情。他见过弟弟的这种表情——在婚礼上，看着Jessica时。  
Dean那时昏昏呼呼，但他记得弟弟看向挚爱时的眼神，他说不清，总之就像Sam的全世界只有他眼前的人，他爱的人。  
虽然Dean是情场老手，但他却知道爱情的滋味，他知道爱一个人是什么样的，爱一个人会有怎样的眼神。  
那眼神就是Sam看Castiel的眼神，就是Castiel看他的眼神。  
Dean全知道。  
在Castiel吻他之前，他有怀疑，Castiel吻他之后，他便确定。  
然而Castiel已和Balthazar在一起那么多年，Dean也知道，Castiel不会和Balthazar分开，因为Dean从没从没给过Castiel一丝丝他会爱上他的希望。  
Dean清楚自己对Castiel的感情——朋友，不能再多了，即使他有时候有过那么一瞬间的动心。  
有时候Dean的道德底线坚定到不可思议，对于Castiel便是，他不能做拆散朋友和情人的事情，他不能做那种人，Castiel以后会恨他，他确信。

*

回到家后，Castiel脱力般倒在沙发上，Balthazar坐在他身边，抚摸他的脸庞，心里又恨又痛。  
“你知道我会选择你，Bal。”Castiel沙着声音开口。  
“我知道，”Balthazar俯下身亲吻Castiel的额头，“因为Dean给不了你要的。”  
Castiel闭上眼，是的，Dean给不了他要的——爱情。  
他们不能在一起从来不是因为Balthazar，而是Dean的态度。  
因为Dean根本不爱他。  
Castiel从开始就知道这个事实。

 

三、

1、突变

大约过了一周，Dean收到了Castiel的信息，大致内容就是他们已经打理好一切安定下来，并客气地邀请Dean和Sam夫妇在不忙的时候去做客。  
尽管Dean不会去Castiel家做客，也不会让Sammy去，但他还是礼貌地回复：“好的，我们一定会去。”  
现在的Sam正努力忘记Castiel，他会在下班后陪Jessica逛超市，买一些婴幼儿用品。Sam带着期盼要做一位称职的父亲。  
Sam想，Castiel也许是他生命中一个最难以忘怀的人，但他们终究无法在一起，不如将他放下，和Jessica一起等待孩子的出生，他们会是最幸福的家庭，只当Castiel从未出现过。  
Jessica的肚子在Sam看来每天都有变化，他下班回家后做的第一件事一定是抚摸他即将出生的小公主——胎儿性别在前几天已经测出来了。Sam喜欢女孩儿，所以当他知道他会得到一个小女儿，看着她成长起来，在最美好的日子将她托付给另外一个人后，Sam的生活仿佛被点亮，任何事情都没有比“要做爸爸了”更让他欣喜。  
征求了Dean的意见后，Sam决定将家里的一个小储物间改造成公主房，Dean带着宠爱嘲笑他：“Sammy girl，你终于要实现小时候做公主的愿望了。”  
Sam无奈地撇嘴，Jessica则托着大肚子哈哈笑。

Castiel的离去，让Dean又孤身一人，他开始重新和女人上床，经常地彻夜不归。头几次Sam会在半夜醒来找他哥哥，之后他便不再给Dean打电话催他回家，Sam知道Dean是个不甘寂寞的人，他总是无法忍受一个人的生活。  
可偏偏这样一个人身边没有固定的伴侣，其实除了夜晚，Dean仍旧是寂寞的。  
幸好记者的工作能让Dean在忙碌的时候感到充实。Castiel走后，Dean几乎把他那份工作也包揽了。以前有任务的时候，只要Castiel在，他总是陪着Dean，帮着Dean，不管是明处暗处，他为Dean默默付出，Dean知道却装作不知道。  
那时Dean只是有点小自私，他喜欢Castiel陪着他，他们在车上闲聊，打发无聊的路上时光，采访完就去吃派或者汉堡。很多时候Castiel会以局外者的身份对Dean的新闻稿做一些点评与修改，这实在让Dean轻松不少。  
是的，Dean在想念Castiel。  
当空气一样的Castiel离开，Dean才终于体会到他对自己多重要。  
Dean会想起Castiel的微笑。那男人除了微笑就不会别的表情，但许多时候他连微笑都吝惜。Dean认为Castiel表现的像个面瘫，只不过是惹人喜欢的那种。  
Castiel不会做表情，他的魅力却散发在全身上下——他有美丽的蓝眼睛、低沉温暖的嗓音以及浑然天成的绅士风度。Dean大约能理解Balthazar为何对Castiel如此着迷——这男人的确能让人对他上瘾。  
Dean花了几个星期来适应没有Castiel的日子，回忆固然美好，但毕竟已经过去。  
Dean有时胡思乱想，如果Castiel没有和Balthazar在一起，他和Castiel有没有可能，思考之后，Dean自顾摇头，不会有可能，他还是不认为自己会爱上Castiel。  
而眼看着Jessica的肚子越来越大，Dean也越来越头疼，他当然是很期待自己未来的侄女，只是这幢老房子也许快包容不下这么多人了。  
Jessica那么喜欢小孩子，一定还会再要第二个、第三个。  
这段时间Dean一直有关心租房消息，他有意搬出去，这样就能给弟弟留下更多的空间。而他单身汉一个，随便一间小公寓就能凑合，只是他还没有告诉Sam，他知道自己弟弟一定不会同意。

仿佛整个Winchester家都在屏息等待这位小公主的来世，幸福与期望溢满了全家。  
不幸却总是来的猝不及防。  
Sam是下午接到电话的，手机来电是Jessica，他从一堆文件中摸出手机，疲倦一扫而光，他带着微笑接起了电话。  
电话那头却是警察通知他赶来医院。  
Jessica出事了。  
Sam只觉得天旋地转，脑袋一片空白。

他站在医院大厅里，周围来来往往的人潮挤得他站不住脚。一位花白头发的警察把他引到抢救室门口，给他讲述了事故经过，就是一场车祸。  
要了两条命。  
Dean和Bobby赶到时，看到Sam坐在地上，没了魂魄。  
被Dean带回家后，Sam才反应过来似的流出了泪水，他站在屋子中间，默默地哭，厨房里还有Jessica准备了一半的晚餐，老警察告诉Sam，Jessica是从超市出来后过马路时被撞的。  
Sam也记得，Jessica说冰箱里没有东西了，她得买点东西喂饱Winchester家两只大馋猫。  
Sam开始呜呜地哭，Dean上前抱住他的弟弟，他们受到诅咒了一样，注定不能和爱的人相守到老。  
“Dean……”Sam把脑袋搁在哥哥的肩膀上，他的眼泪已经把Dean的衣服浸湿。  
“我失去了Jessica和Mary……”  
早在Jessica怀孕之前，她就决定给女孩儿命名Mary，纪念兄弟俩的母亲。  
他们失去了Mary，再一次地。  
兄弟俩一夜之间只剩下彼此，和几年前一样。  
从此回家再也不会有Jessica温暖的微笑和香气四溢的晚餐。  
Sam和Jessica装修了很久的公主房再也不会有小公主入住了。  
之后的几天里Sam沉默不语，就待在自己的房间里不停喝酒。Dean替他给事务所请了假，自己也请假在家照顾Sam。  
Dean给Sam做的饭他一点没吃，空酒瓶却快要堆满整个房间。Sam总是认为Jessica还在身边，当醉酒后醒来，他摸摸床的另一边，曾经属于Jessica的温度已变的冰凉。酒精让Sam的反应变的迟钝，他会回忆很久Jessica到底去干什么了，为什么不在身边，而一旦想起所有，他会再次红了眼眶，眼泪完全不受控制。Sam不想哭，他只好喝酒灌醉自己。这样的恶性循环，让他失去了几乎所有元气，Dean也跟着难受。  
犹豫了很久，Dean终于决定告诉Sam，是时候举办Jessica的葬礼了。  
Sam木然地点头同意。Dean选了一块环境很不错的墓地，在Jessica的墓碑上，也刻上了还未出生的小公主的名字。  
Dean通知了几个朋友，也给Castiel打了电话。

当Dean的那通电话打来时，Castiel是准备拒接的，他和Balthazar出现了问题。  
本以为他们去了另一个地方可以放掉过去重新开始，Castiel也努力地把Dean抛在脑后，然而Dean像他心中的魔鬼纠缠着他，关于Dean的梦境越来越频繁，Castiel经常在半夜醒来，醒过之后就再也睡不着。  
一开始Balthazar以为爱人是不习惯新生活，直到有一次起夜时碰巧听到熟睡的Castiel梦呓道：“Dean……”  
细细小小的一声，却是往Balthazar的心尖狠戳一刀。  
之后Balthazar问Castiel：“我们七年的感情还不如你对Dean几个月的爱？”  
Castiel能说的只有对不起。  
他快要疯了。  
离开Dean只是为了更好地和Balthazar生活，可是他却在Dean那毫无希望的爱情里越陷越深。  
理所当然的，他没能和Balthazar结婚。  
他们试过很多办法，没有一个可以把Castiel从有Dean存在的梦里拉回来。  
所以手机响起时，Castiel的手指在“拒绝”那停留了很久，铃声要停下的最后一刻，Castiel按下了“接听”，他想：这是和Dean的最后一次联系。  
Dean说Jessica去世后，Castiel惊地说不出话，那女人活泼的笑脸和依偎在Sam身边幸福的模样一下涌现在Castiel眼前。  
再过两三个月Sam的小宝贝就出生了，Castiel都已经想好要送给小公主什么礼物了，他还想过等几年后和Balthazar的关系稳定了就去看看Sam和Jessica。

晚一些的时候Sam接到了Castiel的电话。  
除了第一声“Sam”，Castiel说的所有Sam都没听进去。  
昔日的一切都恍若隔世。Sam一度认为Castiel和Jessica都在的日子仿佛是一场美妙的梦。  
梦醒，两个人都不见了。  
剩他一副空壳。  
Castiel何时挂的电话Sam也不知道。他收到Castiel为不能出席明天的葬礼而再次道歉的短信时，才回过神来。  
Sam把卧室的空酒瓶全部清空，重新整理了房间，让它看起来和Jessica还在时一样整洁。  
他躺在床上，盯着天花板，心里空空荡荡。他深深叹气，侧头对着床头柜上Jessica的照片笑了笑：“晚安，Jess.”

 

2、无处可去

葬礼之后，Sam表现得振作了一些，但还是时常望着某个地方出神，Dean担心着弟弟，然而他的请假期限已到，他只好请求Bobby来陪着Sam。  
Bobby是个老酒鬼，不管心情如何总要或多或少喝上一些，幸而Sam此时恢复了理智没有和Bobby一起喝的昏天暗地。他白天做的事情基本就是看电视，Sam只想有个什么东西发出点声音。  
大约过了一个星期，Sam认为自己能重新回到事务所，Dean考虑一下后同意了弟弟的选择。  
慢慢地日子过着，老房子里进进出出的仿佛永远只会有两兄弟。  
Sam把Jessica的东西都收拾起来只留下了床头柜上的一张照片，他为Mary准备的公主房粉红墙面又被他亲手漆回原本的颜色，可爱的带着公主帐纱的小床也被Sam收回了库房，这些东西他再也不会需要了。  
这幢老房子一点也没有“家”的味道，除了Dean。  
Sam和以前的朋友几乎断了联系，事实上那些朋友多半都是通过Jessica认识的。而她是Sam心中最大的禁区。  
Dean和Sam也不再去原来的酒吧，Dean找到了另外一家稍微远一些的，那里没有回忆，对他俩来说，非常好。  
Winchester兄弟最不需要的就是回忆。  
那玩意儿就像毒药，沉迷其中迟早会把他俩害死。  
Sam在一点点好起来，基本上他已经习惯没有Jessica的生活，他的工作也更忙碌，他一直在靠工作分散注意力。  
时间总会抚去所有伤痛，Sam很清楚也许几年后，他再回忆起Jessica内心充满的是温暖而不是现在的痛苦，也许几年后他身边会有另外一人陪伴，也许他一个人也能好好地活到七八十岁。  
放掉过去才能前进，Sam懂这个道理。  
但是Castiel不懂。  
自从去了加州他没有一天过的是舒心的。Castiel为了不梦见Dean开始整夜整夜不睡觉，他有时候看着身边的Balthazar能看一夜，脑子里是空的。  
Balthazar问他难道他们七年的感情不如他对Dean几个月的爱。Castiel无法回复这个问题，他似乎已经失去了所有的理智。  
有时候Castiel想，如果从一开始就没有遇见Dean，他现在一定已经和一个温柔的女人结婚并养育着几个可爱的孩子。  
如果一开始这错误就从没发生过，他又怎会如此痛苦。  
但若重来一次，他还是会爱上Dean。  
几周之后的一次晚餐上，Balthazar突然说有事要告诉Castiel。  
这让Castiel条件反射地皱起眉毛。  
“我要去纽约了，Cas，”Balthazar说，他轻轻捏了Castiel的右手，“工作调动。”  
Castiel握住Balthazar的手，沉默好一会儿：“去多久？”  
“不会再回来了。”  
Castiel看着Balthazar，蓝眼睛里全是落魄。  
Balthazar抽回自己的手，看着别处，他害怕Castiel的蓝眼睛，他曾说过那双眼睛是他见过的最纯粹的蓝，但是现在里面却包含了太多别的东西。  
有时候Balthazar能从Castiel的眼睛里看到他对Dean的痴迷，Castiel的不善掩饰让他痛苦不堪。  
他们俩沉默着完成了晚餐。  
夜里Balthazar再次像他们刚在一起时那样抱着Castiel睡觉，他是明天飞往纽约的机票。  
不会再回来了。  
Castiel清楚Balthazar的“不再回来”是什么意思，他们俩七年的感情已经走到尽头，因为他单方面的精神出轨。  
Balthazar一直是个好男人，Castiel在刚遇见他时勾勒过他们未来的生活——一幢小别墅，有花园，有猫有狗，有他们的爱情。  
现在他要失去所有的东西了。  
Castiel不知道他要带着七年的回忆如何活下去，过去像座山沉沉压在他身上。他眼睛发酸，仍然是无法入睡，和以前一样，看着身边的Balthazar，然后对他微笑。  
Castiel吻了Balthazar的唇，轻声说：“对不起。”他把手搭在男人身上，叹气，闭上双眼。  
Balthazar的睫毛微颤，他没看到。  
当Castiel醒来，Balthazar已经离开，他给Castiel留了张字条：“我仍然爱你，但这样的生活已毫无意义。愿你幸福。”  
Castiel用了好几天清理他的东西，他常常是一边干活一边发呆。他把自己的物品打包放进箱子里，一个家被他弄的像仓库，他只在这里吃饭睡觉，精神气已经支离破碎。  
接着他开始吃乱七八糟的药物，把酒当水和饭，有时实在饿的胃痛就吃一点冰箱里的吐司面包，困了醉了就倒在沙发上，慢慢的Castiel的世界里已经没有白天黑夜。  
他时而发烧，时而咳嗽，全身都在疼。  
Balthazar给他打了无数个电话，但他的手机根本就没电，家里的座机也被他拔了电话线。  
Castiel彻彻底底地完全放弃了自己。  
他瞪着天花板，大多时候什么都不想，有能力思考时，一旦想到自己活着如空气透明就开始新一轮的自暴自弃。

Castiel伸手去够酒，却因为桌子离沙发有些远而滚到了地上，被摔出了眼泪。他保持着那么一个姿势，在地上躺了一天一夜。  
在梦里他又梦见了Dean。  
一个快乐幸福的梦，他们生活在一起，养了一只金毛犬，Sam和Jessica已经有了第二个小孩。  
Castiel睁开眼，眼前除了蒙上一层灰的地板，丁点Dean的影子都没有。  
Castiel挣扎着站起来，他给自己洗了个澡，刮了胡子，把手机冲上电，给Balthazar回了电话。  
他告诉Balthazar前几天他去旅游所以没有接到电话，他不管Balthazar信不信，他继续编着谎言，他需要一个“事实”来让自己相信。  
Balthazar对他的关心怎么也掩饰不住，Castiel道着谦，然而Balthazar不要他的道歉，Balthazar的心疼出了血，他的办公桌上放着Castiel和他的合照，Balthazar深深叹气，对Castiel说：“照顾好自己，再见Cas.”  
“再见，Bal.”

Castiel把他们租的这间房子退租，卖掉了大部分他不需要的东西，其他的捐给了福利系统。  
两天后他拉着行李箱站在飞机场的候机室中央，四周人潮匆匆，他却无处可去。

 

3、谎言（上）

Sam坐在家门前的秋千上，随意晃动身体，生了锈的铁杆随着Sam的摇晃发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
他看着院子里的花——五颜六色的都是他叫不上名的小野花。  
偶尔路边驶过一辆轿车发出了声音，其他时候这里总是静悄悄的。  
Sam就那么看着前方，什么也不说，什么也不想。  
“Sam，回家吃饭啦。”  
听到叫声后，Sam离开脆弱的小秋千，进了家门。  
Jessica上前亲吻他的脸颊，Mary摇摇晃晃跑过来抱住爸爸的小腿，Dean打着哈欠从楼上下来，Sam想他哥哥一定又和女人出去玩了一夜，早上才回家。  
吃过饭后，Jessica抱起正在地上玩拼图的Mary，她走向Sam，亲吻他的额头，又抚摸着他的脸颊，眼里全是无奈：“Sam，我和Mary走了，你要照顾好自己。”  
Sam抓住Jessica的手，那白嫩的手却没有温度。Jessica看着Sam，泪水顺着脸蛋滴到地上，她努力展开一个微笑：“我所希望的就是你能幸福。”  
Sam睁开眼睛，眼前是无尽的黑暗，他意识到自己又梦见了Jessica。Sam支撑着自己坐起来，打开床头灯，Jessica的照片好好地摆放在原地，她正冲着Sam甜蜜的笑。  
这一段时间里Sam总是会梦见Jessica，每一段梦境的结尾都是Jessica离开，有时带着女儿有时独自一人，但她都会说那句话：“希望你能幸福。”  
Sam重新躺下，他的幸福似乎早就离他而去，他能祈求的只有哥哥不要离开。  
一个周六的清晨，Sam再次被这样的梦境唤醒，他的闹钟显示才五点多一点。一般时候，Dean总是要睡到九点的，所以他并不着急起床。  
Sam枕着双手，漫无目的地盯住了天花板，他在回想梦里Jessica对他说的每一句话，然而能记清楚的只有“Sam，回家吃饭吧”和“希望你幸福”。  
他在头几次做类似的梦时曾想过要咨询灵媒，他认为Jessica这么频繁地在梦里出现反复说那几句话一定是有原因的，但次数多了后他又决定放弃。Sam并不相信灵异的东西，他想他的这些梦一定是因为他对Jessica太过思念。  
Sam思考了一会儿，决定出门晨跑，锻炼结束后再给哥哥带一个派回来，Dean大约就是那种离了派就会死的人了。  
Sam轻悄悄地穿戴洗漱一番下了楼，他喝了一点牛奶，伸展了长胳膊长腿，揣好钥匙拿好钱，打开了门。  
门前台阶上坐着一个人，身边放着一个拉杆箱。  
听到开门声，那人赶紧站起身转向Sam，而Sam惊讶到不知道该说什么。  
他们对视了有半分钟，直到Castiel声音嘶哑地开口：“Hello，Sam.”  
Sam把眼前这憔悴到不行的男人带进了家，他为Castiel放好了一浴缸的热水，找来干净的毛巾和他的衬衫、休闲裤。  
Castiel接过Sam递给他的衣物，说声：“谢谢。”他停顿了一下，看似要继续说些什么，然而他抬脚进了浴室。  
Sam把Castiel的衣服扔进了洗衣机，他看得出来Castiel这几件衣服穿了有几天了。他实在有点不理解为什么Castiel出现在了家门口，带着一副倦容，仿佛随时都要晕倒。  
半小时后Castiel仍然没有出来，Sam有点担心，他站在浴室门口，轻轻敲门：“Cas，呃，你洗好了吗？”  
里面没有回应，Sam有点着急地舔舔嘴唇：“Cas？你没事吧？”  
仍旧是静悄悄的。  
“我要进去了。”Sam说完数了三秒钟，拧开了浴室门。  
整间浴室都被热腾腾的气包裹，Sam看见Castiel还躺在浴缸里，他歪着脑袋，靠在浴缸边沿微张着嘴唇睡着了。  
Sam蹲在浴缸旁，注视Castiel，他发现男人瘦了许多，眼袋也深了，嘴唇很干没有血色，他整个人都是没有了血液流淌一般。  
Castiel睡得并不熟，他隐约能感觉到面前有个人，他睁开眼看到Sam时还是被吓了一跳。  
Sam尴尬地跟他道歉，说他在里面待了很久没出来怕有什么事。  
Castiel也感到了尴尬，他此时虽然只有头在水面以外，但他仍然觉得自己是赤身裸体面对Sam，并且他对Sam如此近距离的关注抱有疑惑，但他没有问出口。  
Sam匆忙离开浴室，Castiel也泡够了，被热水包围的感觉让Castiel非常舒心，他这么多天来第一次感受到了身心上的放松。  
他穿上Sam的衣裤，然而Sam的码比他大了许多，他只好把衣袖裤腿都卷一卷，当他走出浴室面对Sam时，Sam笑了起来：“你看起来像偷穿大人衣服的小孩，Cas.”  
Castiel也笑着：“是你长得像巨人，Sam！”  
两个人刻意压低的声音还是把Dean给吵醒，他睡眼惺忪从卧室出来，看见了Castiel，穿着他弟弟衣服的Cas。  
“Cas？你回来了。”  
“是啊，我回来了。”Castiel原本放松的笑脸却因为Dean的出现再次紧绷，他全身都不自在，不知道要如何编织一套谎言好让兄弟俩以为他只是回来看望他们的。  
Sam看出Castiel的尴尬，他拉住Castiel的胳膊：“不如我们去做早饭，Dean洗漱完就可以一起吃了。”  
Castiel答应着，跟着Sam下了楼。  
两个人在厨房里忙活，却没有一个人开口说话，Sam知道有什么不对劲的事情发生在Castiel身上，但他尊重Castiel，如果男人不说那么他就不会问。而Castiel则还在思考他的小谎言，他要怎么告诉Dean？“我和Bal过得很好，这次只是回来看看你们”还是“我和Bal有了一点小矛盾，不过会好的”或者干脆说实话？  
Castiel不会说实话的，他这段时间所经历的一切都不会让Dean知道，Dean不必要知道这些。  
Dean不会抱着他安慰他，不会说：“一切都结束了（It's over*）,Cas,你有我。”  
早餐时间Dean问了一些Castiel回来的原因，Castiel把早就演练好的谎言一口气全抖了出来，Dean和Sam听着，心里却都清楚眼前这位极力证实自己状态“非常好”的男人是在撒谎。  
Castiel不擅长的事情里就有撒谎。  
又或者是Winchester兄弟善于看出谎言。  
Castiel努力表现出他和Balthazar的关系很融洽，他们很幸福，但他疲倦笑容之下根本掩饰不住眼里的落寞。  
Dean看了一眼Sam，他的弟弟同样也看着他，皱着眉头，一副悲天悯人的表情。  
“Cas，你和Balthazar到底发生什么了？”Dean问，用严肃的语气。  
“我们……很好。”Castiel说完，轻轻笑了笑，他连自己都不相信。  
“Cas…你不想说没关系，但没有必要对我和Sam撒谎，我们是朋友……”Dean顿了一下，接着道，“……是家人。”  
Sam有点惊讶地看着他哥哥，Castiel同样惊讶，他过了好一会儿才回答：“谢谢你，Dean.”  
Castiel暂住在老房子里。他一开始坚持要住在酒店，但Dean没有同意，他说Jessica走了后房子里只有他和Sam两个人，挺无聊的，希望Castiel能留下，他们三个可以和往常一样喝喝小酒，看看老电影。  
于是Cadtiel答应了Dean。

4、谎言（下）

在Castiel去加州后，Sam根本没想到他还会再回来。Castiel的离开让Sam消沉了一段时间，之后他便不再去想，专心致志等待他和Jessica的第一个小孩的到来。  
对于Castiel的回归，Sam所有的感知中，平静竟然占据了大多数。  
Jessica的离世仿佛带走了Sam的一些情绪，比如“高兴”“喜悦”这一类。  
Sam当然是高兴能再次见到Cadtiel，然而在早餐时自家哥哥已经很亲热的把他们共同的朋友列为了“家人”，Sam皱了眉头后又迅速地笑了起来。他知道Castiel和Balthazar之间的问题多半因为他哥哥，但他哥哥却像无知又像故意一样把Castiel和他的关系又拉近了一些。  
“家人”？！Sam清楚在Dean的心里，“家人”的范畴永远只包括四个人——爸爸妈妈和他俩。  
因此Sam不知道Dean的目的何在。  
Castiel是个和他们一样成熟的成年男人，他不应当被Dean这样欺骗——Sam认为这是欺骗，有那么一瞬间他甚至阴暗地以为Dean在耍Castiel——仗着Castiel对他的爱意。  
然而Sam不愿意相信自己哥哥是个感情骗子，因为他对待感情的确光明磊落，和姑娘们从来只是一夜感情，不会为了上床而编出谎话——Dean不需要，光是靠他那张脸，即使不说话也会有姑娘倒贴着要跟他。  
所以Dean让Sam困惑，难道只是现在的Dean开始多愁善感，珍惜起了和朋友的感情？  
越是想要弄清楚，反而越发糊涂，Sam决定放弃思考这个问题。  
晚上的时候，兄弟俩把Castiel带去了他们新发现的那处酒吧。  
三个人和以前一样喝酒闲聊，在Dean去厕所时，Castiel小心翼翼问起Sam关于Jessica的问题。  
此时的Sam面对这个问题已经能够平静，他陈述了一遍经过，只是在某些地方还是忍不住停顿调整情绪。Castiel听完后拍了拍Sam的肩膀：“我很遗憾，Sam.”  
Sam将自己的手覆上正拍着他肩膀的Castiel的手：“一切都过去了。”随即又赶紧把手放下。

Castiel住在老房子里的这些时候从来不主动讲起他和Balthazar的故事，Dean和Sam也没见他和任何人联系过。  
在最初Castiel只是说他是回来看望兄弟俩的，直到一个月后的某个晚餐上，Castiel说要找份工作。  
Dean立刻停下进食，他挑了挑眉毛：“Cas,你不回去了？”  
Castiel深深吸气，他握了握拳头，给了自己足够的勇气才回复Dean：“我和Bal……我们分开了。”  
“为什么？”Sam问，Dean看了一眼弟弟，他的语气听起来有些急切。  
Castiel没有注意到Sam的语气，他差点脱口而出“因为你，Dean”，Castiel把这句实话吞进了肚子里，他苦笑一下：“我们最终发现不适合彼此，”Castiel看着Dean，“所以我就回来了，又变成了单身汉。”  
Dean挑起嘴角笑：“我们现在都是单身汉，”接着他举起酒杯，“敬单身汉。”

三个人吃完晚餐后坐在沙发上聊天，喝酒。Sam觉得这场景像极了大学时光，三五个好朋友在闲暇时聚在一起喝喝酒聊聊生活，那时他还没遇见Jessica，更不认识Castiel，他只是个普通的大学男孩，喜欢看书也喜欢运动，有几个暗恋自己的女生，普通到不能更普通了。  
看看他现在的生活，Sam觉得他的人生自Castiel出现后就如猫咪糟蹋过的毛线球——混乱不堪，无法还原。  
他当然知道Jessica的事故不能怪到Castiel头上，他是无辜的，但Sam那一段时间的精神出轨让他认为自己非常对不起Jessica，因此在Jessica离世后他有很长一段时间都沉迷在自己给自己设下的内疚感和罪恶感之中。  
他们三个都有些醉了，Castiel和Dean一直说着乱七八糟的东西，Sam默默喝酒，看Castiel。  
在Sam需要慰籍的这种时刻，Castiel出现在他家门口，像只可怜的流浪小猫咪等待收留，Sam对Castiel的感情在日渐被唤醒。他要这样的精神寄托，把对Jessica的一些感情寄托到别的方面去——例如Castiel。  
Jessica才去世三个月左右，Sam就对Castiel又滋生出了爱意，他当然觉得愧对逝去的妻子，但是这样的感情他控制不住，尤其是看到Castiel的蓝眼睛和他眼睛里只倒映Dean的影子后，Sam内心的嫉妒打破了之前的平静。  
要得到他。  
这是Sam喝过酒之后的唯一想法。

也许是和兄弟俩袒露了事实，Castiel内心的负担终于轻了一些，他喝了很多酒，好像有一种“不醉不归”的使命感。Castiel有些晕，他讲话已经开始含糊不清，然而Dean还保持着应有的理智，他在回答Dean的问题时要反应好长一段时间，后来索性不答，整个身子窝在沙发上，头也歪着靠在沙发背上，听Dean说话。  
其实Castiel醉的基本不理解Dean在说些什么了，但他就想看着Dean，看他回忆了无数次，思念了无数次的男人，无论Dean干什么，能看着他就好。  
Castiel慢慢合上了双眼，他很困很困，伴着Dean的声音进入了梦乡。  
而Dean仿佛受到Castiel困意的感染，他也倒在沙发上，呼呼睡起来。  
Sam仍然清醒着，他后来就没有喝酒了，他把酒都换成了饮用水，他实在怕自己喝醉后会做出什么不该做的事情来。  
然而他没有醉，却还是做了之前从来不敢做的事情。  
Sam起身，把Castiel拉到身边，这动作惊醒了Castiel，他睁开眼睛，糯糯的叫了一声：“Sam…”后继续闭眼睡觉。  
Sam见Castiel睡得沉，只好把他的一只胳膊搭在自己肩上，架着他回屋。  
上楼的过程充满艰辛，Castiel被打扰到了睡眠，不断发出细小的抗议声，就像小孩子在撒娇，也像做爱时的呻吟。  
Sam终于把Castiel扶进他的房间，为他脱掉衣裤——是的，Sam承认他是故意的。  
裸露在外的肌肤感受到空气的凉意，Castiel几不可见地颤抖了一下，这刺激到了他，让他想吐。  
Sam赶紧把垃圾桶挪到床边，Castiel半醒着，他撑着自己的上半身，对着垃圾桶干呕。Sam坐在他身边，大手轻轻拍着他的背。  
Castiel背部的肌肤很光滑，肩胛骨那里因为他的动作而下陷，形成美好的弧度。  
Sam悄悄靠过去，嘴唇几乎触碰到Castiel的皮肤，他停了下来。Sam不敢这么做。  
因为Castiel爱着他的哥哥。  
该死的他爱着自己的哥哥。

Castiel清醒了很多，他对着垃圾桶，看着垃圾桶，心砰砰狂跳，他感受到了Sam的手。  
那只有些粗糙的手在轻拍他裸着的背，接着变成了抚摸，Castiel甚至能感觉出从Sam鼻子里出来的温热的气息，落在他的皮肤上，散开在空气里。  
Castiel起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
他喝过酒的嗓子更加嘶哑，轻声开口：“Sam？”  
“……怎么了？”Sam的手离开Castiel的背。  
Castiel转过身，他看着Sam的双眼：“我好多了，呃，我想睡觉了，”他顿了顿，好像在思考，最终还是说了一句，“谢谢你，扶我上来。”  
Sam点点头，逃离了Castiel的房间。  
他想要吻他，他的唇，他的脖颈，他的乳|头，他的肚脐，他的阴|茎。  
他的一切，Sam都想要。  
做了几个深呼吸平静之后，Sam下楼去照顾他哥。  
他刚来到客厅就看见Dean在看着他，完全没有喝醉的样子。  
Sam感到了心虚，他假装关心地问：“Dean你酒醒了吗？”  
Dean笑了起来——他的招牌傻笑：“哦，我的小Sammy，你的妹妹头到哪去了？”  
Sam在心里长吁口气，他上前把哥哥拉起来：“来吧，我扶你上去。”  
Dean整个人搭在Sam身上，口齿不清的抱怨：“你怎么这么高，曾经可爱听话的小Sammy哪里去了？”  
Sam无奈的笑笑：“Dean，你怎么醉成这样？”  
把醉成烂泥的Dean收拾好后，Sam才回自己的房间。  
他拿着Jessica的照片，眼里尽是纠结与忧伤，他的拇指抚过Jessica灿烂的笑脸：“对不起，Jess.”

Dean睁着眼睛，盯着天花板，实际上周身一团黑，他什么也看不到。  
但刚刚Sam对Castiel流露出的一切他都看到了。  
Sam眼里的痴狂说实话把Dean都给吓到了。  
也许是酒精的催化，让Sam对Castiel的欲望表现的尤其强烈。  
在以前Dean就知道自己弟弟对Castiel的心思，但那时他还是有妇之夫，何况Jessica的肚子里还有他俩的孩子。而现在的Sam除了自己这个哥哥一无所有。  
所以Sam对Castiel的感情并无过错。  
Dean却还是感到难以接受。  
他看得出Castiel的眼睛里只有他一个人，说实话他正在享受这个待遇。  
但他目前并不爱Castiel。  
Dean 以为 自己不爱Castiel。  
可又有点可恶的独占欲。  
Castiel和Balthazar的分手使他重归单身，这把Dean内心里存在的道德感完全击碎，那所谓的道德感已经没有了用武之地。  
Dean开始了可怕的动摇，他的粗神经却还没察觉到这点。

 

四、

1、平静

小报社上任了一位新boss，放出豪言要为报社咸鱼翻身。Dean听着同事们对新boss的讨论，内心嗤笑不断。  
这么个小报社还能有什么机会咸鱼翻身。  
Dean抖了抖今天的报纸——显然是自家报社的——没有像样的新闻可以报道，曾经Castiel在的时候还有属于自己的小专栏，在文章旁边有一张他的照片，Dean不确定Castiel的读者是冲着他的文章态度还是他的脸才买报纸的。现在的专栏搞不清是哪个无名小卒的，不仅文章写的不好看，脸也不怎样。  
Dean把报纸“啪”的摔在办公桌上，心情莫名差了起来。  
Meg——他的一个女同事——走过他身边，拍拍他的肩膀：“小帅哥，Crowley想见见你。”  
Crowley又他妈的是谁？  
Dean皱起了眉头，按着Meg指的方向去了Crowley的办公室。  
半个小时后脸色更加暗沉地走了出来。  
Crowley就是newboss，操着让人恼火的英国口音，带着伪善的假笑，告诉Dean他很欣赏他。  
所以希望他能接受新下达的派往伊拉克战场的战地记者任务。*  
“为什么是我？”Dean这样问Crowley，带着很明显的不满。  
“这个嘛，”Crowley顿了顿，故作玄虚的挑着眉毛，“我看了你这几年的工作成果，你很优秀的，Dean.”  
“我不去。”  
Crowley心平气和，他并不因为Dean的无礼而生气：“考虑考虑嘛，这并无坏处，”他用有些夸张的动作拍拍自己的桌子，“说不定等你回来这间办公室就是你的了。”  
Dean刚张嘴要拒绝，Crowley冲他摆摆手：“回去好好工作吧，不着急回答我，我们有的是时间。”  
Crowley气定神闲的样子让Dean非常窝火，他气冲冲打开门，Crowley又叫住了他：“考虑好了记得来这里找我，我随时等着你，Dean.”  
Dean摔门而去。

Dean并没有把这事告诉Sam和Castiel，他打定了主意不去理那烦人的老家伙。  
没有开始工作的时候，Castiel在家暂时充当Jessica的角色，为兄弟俩做好饭等他们回家。  
之前他说起找工作的事情时，Dean建议他回报社继续记者工作，Castiel也纠结了很久，但他还是放弃了，他说他做那份工作太多年，有点腻，想要换别的尝试。  
Dean则是很失望，他怀念Castiel是他同事的那段时光。  
后来Castiel去应聘了很多地方，结果都不太理想，只有一家他随便投了简历的地方想要他——一个咖啡馆，职位是糕点师。  
这有点娘，“Castiel是糕点师”这个设定一定会让Dean和Sam笑到肚子疼。  
但当务之急就是赚钱，Castiel咬咬牙，答应了。  
咖啡馆就在街角，装修得很有格调，离家也近，Castiel好几次都经过了那里。  
店主让他下个月再去，老店员的合同还有一个月才到期，Castiel决定用这一个月的时间重新学学烘焙。  
是的他的确会做蛋糕和饼干这种娘兮兮的东西，不过是很久以前了，Balthazar教他的。  
Balthazar给他做过很多小甜点，他最喜欢马卡龙。  
思考了一个下午，Castiel决定厚着脸皮告诉兄弟俩他要去咖啡馆上班的消息。  
不出所料的，Dean拍着桌子哈哈大笑，Sam忍了两秒钟没有憋住也跟着笑开，连Castiel自己都笑了。  
笑过之后的三人又各怀心思。Dean被Crowley的话缠绕着，Castiel对Dean的爱就快溢出来他深恐自己兜不住，Sam则是对Castiel各方面的欲望几乎把他自己吞噬、淹没。  
Castiel想过，等到他有了一定的积蓄他就搬走，他要跟Dean坦白一切，但他又怕Dean拒绝他后他就永远失去Dean了。  
世界上最悲哀的事大概就是爱上好朋友。  
他现在还不能让Dean看出来，他不能在没做好准备的情况下失去Dean。

一个月后Castiel开始去上班。咖啡馆需要供应的糕点并不多，所以他空闲的时间会兼职服务员，帮客人端杯咖啡或者擦擦桌子之类。  
这份工作的薪资不能和当初做记者时比，但是不用全天都和Dean待在一起，让Castiel稍稍放心。  
理所当然的也会想念他。  
Castiel想不到的是，Sam倒是经常会光顾这家小店。  
Sam喜欢下班后来这里喝一杯咖啡，吃一点Castiel做的点心。在家的时候Castiel告诉过Sam如果喜欢那些点心他可以在家做，没必要天天跑去咖啡馆。  
但是Sam并不介意每天花上一点钱去吃Castiel做的东西。他喜欢看Castiel忙碌的样子，有时他待在里间做烘焙，有时他在外面服务客人。  
Sam喜欢Castiel身上的甜味和下午阳光笼罩在他身上的感觉。  
如第一次的遇见，那双湛蓝的眼睛，那抹温暖的笑容，那天灿烂的阳光。  
如果时光永远停留在那一天就好，他不会爱上Castiel，Jessica不会离他而去。   
Sam的频繁光顾引起了店主的注意。  
店主是个叫Charlie的活泼姑娘。在Sam光顾了这里大约一个月后，有一天Charlie突然坐到Sam对面，她看了看正在专心做烘焙并没注意他们的Castiel，小声问Sam：“你在追他？”  
Sam也看了看Castiel，他思索了一会儿，回答：“不，我没有追他。”  
Charlie了然地点点头：“那么你想追他。”  
Sam刚准备否认就被Charlie打断：“我看得出来你的眼神，太明显了，你不仅想追他，你还想和他上床。虽然我是lesbian，但我承认Castiel的确很辣。”  
Sam想问他真表现的那么明显？Charlie却不给他一点说话的机会，红发姑娘拍拍Sam的右手：“加油，Castiel值得被爱。”接着她迅速离开了座位，和Sam的谈话好像从未发生过。  
几十分钟后，Castiel从里间出来，他收拾好了一切，跟Charlie打过招呼后就准备下班，和Sam一起回家。  
是的，这段时间一直是Sam在咖啡馆等他下班，两人再一起回家。  
Castiel感觉有点不自在，他会想起以前和Balthazar在一起的日子，有一段时间也是Bal接他下班一起回家。  
自那次醉酒之后，他就开始注意到Sam对待他似乎有点不寻常，但Castiel当然不愿意过度解读Sam的这些行为，在他心中Sam一直是热情的大男孩。  
事实上Castiel是个有许多经验的人，他在感情上又不是小学生也不是老处男，Sam的某些暗示实在有点过于明显。Castiel的“不愿过度理解”只是不想面对罢了。他在忽视Sam，躲避Sam的热情。  
“同时和兄弟俩搞上的婊子”这种恶毒却一针见血的话，Castiel不希望某一天会用在他身上。  
然而他的忽视在Sam那里演变成了“默许”，Sam不太管Castiel的内心有多纠结。现在的情况是——Sam、Dean、Castiel都是单身，谁追谁都没有错，何况Sam知道自己的哥哥好像并不清楚Castiel的心意。Dean在Sam眼里直的如同标杆一样。

 

2、选择   
某次Castiel把店里的小点心带回家给兄弟俩品尝后，Dean就爱上了这些香甜可口的甜食。之后Castiel会早早下班赶回家为兄弟俩做点心。Sam也不再有理由去咖啡馆接Castiel了。  
但是他总是有办法抓住和Castiel独处的机会。  
Sam会在厨房帮Castiel的忙，尽管那男人暗示过好几次他一个人能做得来，Sam却装傻继续围在Castiel身边，做一些看似在帮忙，实际上毫无帮助的事情。  
有时Sam会看着Castiel的身影出一会儿神，他会想起Jessica，在记忆里，Jessica的影像已经有些模糊，她在厨房忙碌的样子却总能清晰地浮现。  
Castiel到来以后，Sam梦见Jessica的次数在减少，他曾梦到过婚礼那天，Jessica穿着美丽洁白的婚纱，对Castiel说：“帮我照顾Sam，好吗？”  
之后Sam有去给Jessica扫墓，他坐在墓碑前，断断续续和Jessica讲着这些日子发生的事，每讲到和Castiel有关，他都要停顿一下，最后Sam抚摸着Jessica的照片，颤抖着声音对她道歉，“对不起，Jess，对不起……”  
风轻轻刮过，吹起Sam的头发。  
如果Jessica能够回答，她会原谅他的。Sam知道。

又过了一段平静日子，每个人都在表面上装作若无其事，自认为能把自己的小秘密藏的天衣无缝。然而事实上他们都想极力隐藏的东西又轻易暴露在了空气中。  
Sam知道Castiel要撑不下去了，他总是瞧着自己的哥哥，即使三个人同在一张桌子上吃饭，Castiel的大部分注意力也总是在Dean那里。  
嫉妒心像是一粒小小星火，落在Sam的心头，燃烧了他的理智。  
他不能就那么看着这一切发生——Castiel单恋Dean，得不到一丝丝的回应。Sam不仅为自己感到难过，他也为Castiel难过。他甚至想，这场情感战里也许只有Dean能全身而退，毫发无损，并且还能收获Castiel的一切付出。  
Sam考虑了很久，他决定向Dean说明这一切。他可以暂时不告诉Castiel，但他一定要告诉Dean。  
他挑了一个Castiel不在的周日的下午。Sam坐在饭桌边，倒了两杯水，把哥哥叫了来。Dean满脸疑惑，他紧皱眉头，不知道他的sammy girl又要搞什么名堂。  
Sam清了清嗓子，就像要开始长篇大论的演讲一样，的确他是打算列举一堆理由来说服Dean的。Sam准备了很久开场白，当到了这一刻他还是很紧张，他转动着眼前的玻璃杯，盯着里头透明的饮用水：“呃……Dean，”他说，坐在他对面的Dean挑了挑眉毛，等着他的下半句话，“我爱上Cas了。”  
Sam说完，拿眼看Dean，发现他哥哥一脸他不知要如何形容的表情。  
“这很奇怪，我知道，但是我没办法停止想他……我……大概我在刚认识他的时候就陷进去了……”Sam揪住自己的头发，他又垂下了眼睛，他不敢看他的哥哥，“我也知道我对不起Jess……”

Dean捏着自己的鼻梁骨，他在此时突然被疲倦侵袭，他的弟弟刚刚表明了对Castiel——他们共同的同性朋友——的爱意。  
这迟早会到来，Dean知道，但他没有思考过以何种方式，大约在他的潜意识里，Sam最终不会和Castiel在一起。  
可是就在上一秒Sam把一切都挑明了，他爱Castiel，他想得到哥哥的支持，至少不是反对。而Dean实在有点没力气给予回应。  
他知道Castiel并不爱自己弟弟，该死的他爱着自己。  
他们三个在这可笑的三角关系里无限循环、互相伤害。  
Dean没有回答Sam，他离开桌子，回了房间。

Dean靠在床头，回忆像潮水向他袭来。他不断记起少年时候的Castiel和重逢后的Castiel。  
有着纯蓝眼眸的男人变化太大，说真的Dean一开始还有些不适应，少年时候的他多么弱小，几乎所有的事情都要依赖Dean（当然除了学习），Castiel会陪着Dean做所有事情，似乎他从来不懂拒绝。Dean不知道他的不辞而别到底带给了Castiel什么改变，他只能靠直觉去慢慢摸索。Castiel的性格一如既往的温和，只不过他变得开朗了一些。  
其实Castiel的成长Dean并未参与多少，他只是匆匆忙忙闯进Castiel的小花园，为他种满了五彩缤纷的美丽花朵，之后他又匆匆忙忙离开，顺便把花儿连根拔除，留下枯萎落寞的小院子给Castiel。  
Dean不知道Castiel在许多年里的沉默寡言拜他所赐，更不知道他眼中所谓的“开朗”也只是他重新回到Castiel身边后，Castiel不由自主散发出来的愉悦。  
Castiel的一切变化因Dean而起。  
Dean却什么也不知道。  
目前他思考的是该如何面对Sam对Castiel的感情。  
他知道他的弟弟，从来都是控制欲和独占欲有些强，大概被认定的东西他总能拥有。

当晚的晚餐气氛就有些尴尬，Castiel莫名其妙的看着兄弟俩之间奇怪的气场，他以为他们有了争执，所以他只好小心询问：“Dean，你们怎么了？”  
Dean被点了名，他从意面中抬起头，看了眼Sam，而Sam在专心瞧着Castiel，他淡漠地回答：“问Sam.”  
他能明显感觉到Sam开始紧张，他的弟弟在舔嘴唇，眼神在Castiel和自己的食物之间飘忽不定，活像迷途的麋鹿。  
Dean突然又心疼起来。  
这是他的弟弟，刚刚失去了妻女，现在终于能走出阴影准备迎接幸福的弟弟。  
他可是看着他长大的，可以说在Sam小的时候Dean无法忍受他受一丁点委屈。作为长兄的责任感没有人能体会到，他即是Sam的哥哥，在一定程度上也相当于Sam的父亲。  
如果Castiel能再次让Sam幸福，Dean会不顾一切代价来成全这份幸福。  
“其实没什么，只是Sammy在工作上有点麻烦。”Dean替窘迫的Sam解了围，Sam递给他感激的眼神。  
Dean回以Sam一个浅笑，心却攒成一团。

周一一早，Dean就去crowley的办公室报道。crowley热情非凡的接待了他，在Dean表明来意后，他甚至给了Dean一个拥抱：“我就知道你会改变主意的，Dean.”

 

3、成全

接受了crowley给的任务后，Dean没有告诉Sam或Cas，他走出crowley办公室时就想好，在他离开的前一天再告知他俩这件事。  
他的弟弟当然会生气，甚至暴怒也有可能，Castiel一定会流露出让人感到心疼的眼神，不过等他去到了伊拉克，Sam和Cas总会接受这一切，总能习惯他的暂时离开。  
只是做三四年的战地记者而已，又不是去送死，何况圣诞节还能回家。  
那晚Dean带着他俩又去了酒吧，他们三个好久都没在外面喝过酒了，因为从没有一个人提出。  
Dean选了一个稍微角落、离吧台有点远的位置。他对跟在后面的Castiel说：“Cas，能帮我们点些啤酒吗？越多越好。”  
“只要啤酒吗？”  
“是的。”Dean说着，习惯性地向Castiel挑了一下眼睛。  
看着Castiel走远，Dean才坐到Sam对面，他说：“上次你说的，关于Cas的事情……”Sam听哥哥提起Castiel，他抿住嘴巴，Dean停在一半，似乎不知道如何说下去，他皱起眉毛思索一下才继续：“你和Cas，并不需要征求我的意见。你知道，在这件事上怎么做是你的自由。”  
Sam点了点头：“我知道，但我怕你会生气，毕竟Cas是我们共同的朋友。”  
“我不会生气，sammy，如果你能和他在一起我会很放心的。你我都知道他是非常优秀的人。”  
Dean不会生气，他只是在心里轻声叹息，他把Castiel彻底推向了Sam，在他知道Castiel对他什么感情的情况下。  
Castiel拿着啤酒走向他们，Sam匆忙对Dean说了一声谢谢。  
“你们在说什么？”Castiel放下啤酒，坐到Sam旁边——那是唯一的空位置。  
“呃，没什么，Sam工作上的事。”Dean对Castiel撒谎。  
Castiel刚准备接上话茬，Dean掏出了手机看看，站起身来就要走：“crowley要我回一趟报社。”  
“crowley是谁？”Castiel问。  
Dean没有回答他，急匆匆的身影迅速消失。  
Castiel扭过脸问Sam：“crowley是谁？”  
Sam摇头：“我也不知道，大概是新上司？”

Dean在街上晃悠，crowley根本没有召唤他，他只是扯了理由离开酒吧而已。  
其实Dean是很想留下，要知道他们三个很久没有一起好好喝酒聊天了，三个人总是因为一些乱七八糟的事而烦心，能畅快地喝一次酒甚至就是一次救赎。然而Dean实在觉得Sam和Castiel坐在一起的情景让他感到难受（即使他是故意把Sam身边的位置留给Cas的），正常情况下作为兄长应当为弟弟找到幸福而高兴不是吗。  
Dean的内心却被酸楚死死包裹住，留给他来高兴的部分已经微乎其微几不可见了。  
他给Sam发去短信：“今晚要加班，不回去了。”  
Sam马上回复他问他为什么突然加起班来了。  
Dean顺手写：“目前世界局势紧张嘛。”  
Dean开着车乱逛，随便找了间小旅馆住下，他暂时不想看见弟弟和Castiel，他需要一点自己的空间。

Sam收起手机，他看向Castiel充满关心的脸，他知道Castiel还想着自己的哥哥，“他说要加班，今晚不回来了。”  
“哦……”Castiel立刻显得无精打采，拿起酒瓶喝了一口酒。  
Sam默默看着他，也给自己灌着酒。  
他们交谈不多，但不至于冷场，期间Sam成功的让Castiel笑了几次。  
Castiel从来不会像他哥哥一样仰头大笑，他的笑总是很含蓄，有时候甚至连牙齿也不露出来。但就是这样的笑容让Sam能感觉到温暖，当Castiel笑起来，他全身都好似在散发着光亮。  
Sam想，他是天使，我的天使。  
Castiel喝了很多酒，他的酒量是三个人中最差的，很容易就会喝醉。Sam则很精明的在微醺时就把酒瓶放下，他需要足够的理智来应对Castiel。  
Sam一点也没阻拦Castiel的狂灌式喝酒方法，最后Castiel实在醉的不行，歪倒在Sam的肩上。  
Sam搂住他，感受他的温度和他不均匀的鼻息。Sam早就想要拥抱Castiel，而这一刻终究到来时，他竟然觉得感动，还有出乎意料的平静与安心。  
无论以后的时间里我能不能拥有他，至少这一刻我得到了他。Sam想。  
Sam叫了一些饮料，他感觉已经没有之前醉了，但仍然有些头重脚轻，内心的欲望也比平时更加强烈。  
Castiel安安静静待在Sam怀里，他喝醉之后并不像Dean会疯闹，而是沉睡，Sam认为其实他是晕了过去，喝的太多醉晕了。  
他们保持着一个姿势将近半个小时，来回经过他们的人都侧头打量，还带着一丝了然的神情。Sam就是想要别人这样的想法——认为他和Castiel是一对儿。  
Castiel动了动，哼了两声，他挣扎着离开Sam的怀抱，睁着迷蒙的蓝眼睛：“Sam？”  
Sam痴迷的看着他：“怎么了？”  
Castiel晃着脑袋看周围，被嘈杂的声音扰的皱眉：“我们回去吧。”  
Sam点头，他扶着Castiel，带他离开了酒吧。  
在车上Castiel又靠着玻璃睡，Sam开的很慢，他时不时要侧头看看Castiel。路灯柔和地打在Castiel脸上，他的睫毛微微颤动，如天使的羽翼。  
他就是天使。Sam再次想。

Sam搀着Castiel到了家，醉成烂泥的男人立刻瘫倒在沙发上，Sam锁好门窗后坐在了Castiel身边。  
男人睡得很熟，他的嘴微微张开，Sam能看见他整齐洁白的牙齿躺在他的嘴巴里。牙齿包裹下的就是粉色的舌头，然而Sam并不能看见，但他在脑袋里一遍遍幻想。  
之前他见过Castiel露出粉色的舌，他做甜点时用手指沾沾配料，舌头舔过指尖，刮下乳白色的奶油，卷进嘴里，仔细品尝。那时Sam就感受到胯下的性器发硬，也就是那时让Sam对Castiel的舌头着了迷。  
他自慰的时候想到的也多数是Castiel伸出舌头，为他口交。  
Sam看着沙发上的Castiel入迷，他轻轻抚摸Castiel的胳膊，一点都没有惊动Castiel，男人睡得实在太熟了。  
接着他动手去脱Castiel的外衣，这个动作让Castiel不舒服的动了一下，喉间发出咕噜声。  
Sam俯下身亲吻Castiel，他顺利的打开了男人的嘴，如愿以偿的纠缠住了他的舌头。  
Castiel感到了异样，他睁开眼睛，看着Sam放大的脸，思考了好一会儿，才抬起手要把Sam推开。他的手抵在Sam胸前，没什么力度，Sam知道Castiel想要拒绝，他停下深吻，抓住Castiel的手，把他的指尖含进自己的嘴。  
“Sam……”Castiel叫出来，实际上他的声音嘶哑，力道不足，这一声听起来实在就是撒娇。Sam硬了。  
他再次低下身子亲吻Castiel的嘴，更激烈一些，他们的牙齿也碰到了一块儿，Sam撕扯Castiel的衬衣，Castiel用尽全力抵抗。他推着Sam，然而Sam如一座山压在他的身上。Castiel的乳首被捏住，以毫不怜惜的力道，他又疼又愉悦，低低叹了一声气。  
Sam捕捉到了他发出的细小声音：“Cas，你喜欢吗？”  
Castiel摇摇头：“Sam，别这样做。”  
Sam嗤笑：“你难道不问我为什么要这样做吗？”  
Castiel看着Sam，客厅的灯光衬的他的眼睛一片冰蓝。  
“因为我爱你，Cas.”Sam说着，再一次亲吻Castiel，带着珍惜和谦卑。  
Castiel虽然早已料到，但是被突然表白还是有点惊讶，他的脑子偏偏这种时候被酒精灌满，已经不太好使。他迟钝地努力想理清现在的状况，同时也急切地思索该如何拒绝Sam。  
而当他能稍稍恢复一些理智时，Sam已经把他上半身剥了精光。  
Sam亲吻着Castiel裸露在外的皮肤，他有些烫的唇触在Castiel微凉的肌肤上，夺走了Castiel好不容易积攒起来的注意力。  
他在Sam的挑逗下慢慢迷失，他舒服的叹气，鼻腔冒出的微小呻吟让Sam无比难耐。  
Sam解开Castiel的裤子，如他所料，醉成烂泥的男人也硬了，他的阴茎前端流出的液体甚至浸湿了内裤。  
Sam的手抚摸Castiel藏在内裤下的阴茎，揉搓他的阴囊，这让Castiel忍不住轻声呻吟，Sam凑上去吻住Castiel的唇，把他的剩下的声音堵在了喉咙里。  
Castiel在酒精的作用下彻底失去反抗能力。他被伺候的很舒服，混沌的脑袋早已放弃思考，他已经完全在遵从身体的感觉了。  
Sam把Castiel扶起来，让他端端正正坐在沙发上，Castiel微睁眼睛喘着气，他的意识里仍然觉得这样做——和Sam发生性关系——非常不正确，他趁着Sam脱衣服的空档摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
“Sam……我不能……”Caatiel歪歪脑袋，搜刮着拒绝但又不伤人的言辞。  
“不能什么？”Sam靠近Castiel，他低头看着比他矮的男人。此时Castiel也正仰头看他，双眼水润透彻，事实上他的眼睛无法聚焦，他甚至看不清Sam，他只能感觉到Sam离他很近，Sam的鼻息扑上他的脸庞，暖暖的还有点痒。  
Caatiel轻轻笑起来，因为脸上痒痒的感觉。  
他忘记了回答Sam的问题。不能什么呢？不能在下雪天裸奔还是不能把手伸进沸水中？  
好像都不是。Castiel又皱起了眉毛，他太困了，想要睡觉。  
“Sam，我得睡觉了。”  
Sam叹气，他拉住Castiel的右手放在自己阴茎上，那里已经完全勃起，又烫又硬。  
“我不会弄疼你的Cas。”  
Castiel没说话，他感受到了Sam的热度，那温度有点灼伤他，他迅速把手抽离，向后退去。  
“Sam……”Caatiel再次恳求。  
然而Sam还是上前，他把Castiel抱了满怀，亲吻他的脖颈，Castiel的双手抵在Sam胸前。这根本就是欲拒还迎，Sam想。  
Sam的双手捏住Castiel的臀瓣，把他的下半身贴向了自己的。他们的阴茎相互触碰，Sam轻轻蹭着Castiel，成功的挑起了男人的情欲，他的脸泛着粉色，眼睛更加水润，阴茎也更硬了一些。Sam握住了他俩的性器，缓慢撸动着。  
Castiel轻喘，他的手不再把Sam往外推，只是放松地搭在他的胸上，Sam的肌肉非常紧致，这让Castiel有点情迷意乱了。  
Sam和Castiel换了个边，他坐在了沙发上，拉着Castiel，让男人坐在了他的腿上。他着迷的抚摸Castiel的每一寸肌肤，男人失力地靠在Sam肩上，温热的气息扑在Sam颈窝。  
Sam往Castiel的后穴探了一根手指，Castiel动了动，想摆脱体内的异物。  
Sam接着探入第二根手指。  
“Sam……”Castiel说，“我们本不该这样……”  
Sam啄了啄Castiel的唇，说：“可是这已经发生了。”  
接着Sam又伸入一根手指，Castiel试着放松了身体去接纳。  
他还醉着，然而比刚刚清醒了一些，他清楚他在和Sam做什么。Castiel有些认命地放纵自己。  
Dean会离他远去，如果他和Sam继续完成这场性爱的话。  
这不正是他需要的。  
Castiel不再拒绝，他把自己完全交给Sam，他信任Sam，因为Sam是Dean的弟弟。  
Sam给Castiel稍微做了扩张，然而他手边没有润滑油和安全套，他停了下来。Castiel看出Sam的忧虑，他用口水润湿自己的手指，自己做了简单的润滑，“进来吧，Sam。”他说。  
在Sam的阴茎进入身体的那一刻，疼痛包裹了Castiel的心脏，他的手死死抓住Sam的肩膀。他想哭——也许是因为疼，也许是因为别的什么，比如Dean？  
Sam坐直了一些，好更容易的侵犯Castiel，他顶着Castiel，男人的双手环住了他的脖子，他的脸埋在自己的颈间，Sam看不到他的样子，但能感觉到他在流泪。  
滚烫的泪水顺着Sam的肌肉流下，Sam突然有了一丝心疼和愤怒。  
他知道Castiel的眼泪不单单因为他们没有润滑的结合，大约更多的是Castiel对Dean的放不下。Sam在愤怒他的哥哥，在这样的时刻竟然也能插在他们中间，他果然还是赢不了Dean，他果然还是会活在Castiel心中Dean的阴影下。  
Sam因为愤怒而猛烈地操着Castiel的屁股，他们肉体相撞的声音回荡在屋子里。  
“Sam……”Castiel的声音已经变成哭腔，他受不了Sam的节奏，刚刚硬挺的阴茎也慢慢疲软下来。说实话Sam只是在弄疼他，他甚至感受不到一点快感。  
“Sam……”Castiel再次叫了出来，他看着Sam，眼眶里盛着的都是眼泪，“慢一点……”  
Sam抹去Castiel脸颊上的泪痕，他凑上前吻Castiel的嘴，动作减慢了许多。  
他又何偿不心疼Castiel，但是谁来关心一下他的心情？  
渐渐Castiel适应了Sam的律动，他找到了快感，阴茎再次抬头，喉间也溢出了丝丝呻吟。  
Sam一手扶住Castiel的腰身，一手安慰着他粉色的刃，手指在Castiel的铃口来回磨蹭，Castiel舒服的仰起头，自己跟着Sam摆动着臀。  
“嗯……”Castiel哼了出来，Sam捉住他的手含在嘴里，他爱Castiel的每一寸，不仅是每一寸肌肤，还有每一寸灵魂。  
他爱Castiel，爱的同时也恨着他和自己。  
Sam有点心不在焉，Castiel也心不在焉，他们俩同在心不在焉的情况下一起达到了高潮。  
Sam射在了Castiel的体内，Castiel的精液全洒在Sam的腹肌上。  
Castiel再次环住Sam的脖子，嗓音嘶哑地开口道：“去睡觉吧，Sam。”  
Sam点头，他带Castiel去浴室清理了身体，陪他进房间。  
Castiel把自己埋进被子里，Sam坐在床边，他有些艰难的说：“对不起，Cas.”  
Castiel没有理会他。  
Sam站起来说，“晚安，我走了。”  
“留下来吧，Sam.”  
Sam看着Castiel，男人也看着他，明亮的眼睛就像天上的启明星。Castiel掀开另一半被子，示意Sam睡在他身边。  
Sam走过去。  
他躺在Castiel身旁，侧身揽住背对他的男人，在Castiel肩胛骨印下一个清浅的吻。

 

五、骄阳如初【终章】

1、  
才清晨五点Dean就睁开了双眼，此时离他设定的闹钟还有两个小时。他收拾一下自己后就去退了房。  
不到六点他便到了家。  
Dean尽量发出最小的动静进了家门，他不想吵醒弟弟和Castiel，然而进门后他首先看见的就是客厅里散落一地的衣服——Sam和Castiel的。  
Dean站在原地足足五分钟没有动作，他的弟弟和他的好友终于还是睡了。  
是啊，他的弟弟总是行动派，下定的目标总是能完成，从Sam还是小婴儿的时候他就有这么个性格了。  
二十多年过去了，Sam早已是比自己还高的男孩，而自己还把他当孩子看。Dean不知道要如何面对此时的情绪，他的确是鼻子发酸。  
Sam刚出生的模样、一岁的模样、上小学时的模样、上初中、上高中、大学……一直到昨晚，所有的画面全部泄了闸般全部涌入Dean的脑袋里。  
如今再没有需要哥哥保护的Sammy，因为Sam现在最需要的好像就是Cas的爱了。  
Dean走向被他俩弄乱的沙发，收捡好他们的衣服，然后为他们做了早餐。  
实际上能让Dean下厨的机会一直都很少，之前有Jessica，现在有Castiel。况且Sam总是以为Dean的厨艺使人无法信任，也许Sam忘了在他小时候是谁一口一口把他喂大的。Dean不怪Sam会忘记这些事，那时Sam还是小孩，何况Dean为Sam做的事远不止这些。  
把早餐准备好后，Dean又得离开——这次Crowley真的召唤他了。

 

2、  
他们三个站在老屋门前，一个个笑得灿烂，身后的花开的正盛。  
“咔嚓”Bobby为他们拍下了这张照片。  
Dean抚摸着照片上的Sam和Castiel，他们笑得真的开心。Dean站在他们中间，左边揽着弟弟，右手揽着Castiel。  
上个星期Sam还和他大吵了一架来着，自然因为他要去做战地记者却没告知Sam这件事。  
Sam失控地砸坏了客厅的许多家具，直到Castiel死死拉住他才避免了一场兄弟恶斗。  
他的弟弟还哭了，虽然半分钟不到，但他看见了Sam的眼泪，他也看见了Castiel眼中的情绪。  
他们俩似乎不能理解Dean的这个决定，他们深知Dean并不是求名求利的那种人，Crowley的位置对他来说没有任何诱惑力。  
但是Dean怎么可能告诉他们——只要他还在家一天，Castiel就不可能放下他和Sam好好在一起。  
Dean承受着弟弟的一切脾气，他不想再吵架了，他只想再多看看他俩。  
一个晚上过后，Sam冷静下来，Dean知道那一定是Castiel的功劳，那双蓝眼睛的拥有者一向冷静且理性。Dean在庆幸着当初将Castiel推向了他的弟弟。  
Sam向Dean道歉，说尊重他的选择。  
这次Sam真的哭了。  
Dean说：“我又不是去送死，bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
Sam含着未干的泪水笑起来。

*  
Castiel在放弃挣扎的那一刻就决定和Sam在一起了。  
之后的每一天他的确是开心的，而他们也得到了Dean的祝福。  
Castiel每时每刻都在尝试不再把注意力放在Dean身上。  
直到Dean说要去做战地记者。  
Castiel非常非常自私地松了口气。   
同时，Castiel也知道，自己和Dean永远不会再有什么纠葛了。  
虽然一直以来只是他单方面的。

*  
Dean带着那张照片出发。  
他坐上报社为他派的专车，摇下窗户，跟Sam说：“照顾好我的车。”  
跟Castiel说：“帮我照顾Sammy.”  
Castiel点点头。

Sam看着哥哥坐的车渐渐远离，他搂紧了身边的Castiel。  
他想，Castiel大概永远不会知道他早已看清Castiel对自己哥哥的情感，他不会说出来，这是他要瞒Castiel一辈子的事情。

他们三个人都不会挑明在当初Castiel有多么迷恋过Dean。  
Sam不介意Castiel的过去。  
Castiel不愿让Sam难受。  
Dean要成全弟弟的幸福。

3、  
在那张照片的后面藏着一张小照片，谁也没发现这个秘密。  
只有在Dean一个人的时候，他才会时常拿出来看看。  
那是Castiel。  
Dean趁他不注意偷拍的。  
他在这边已经四年多了，很少和家里打电话，完全不知道Sam和Castiel过的如何。  
唯一缓解思念的法子就是看看他们的照片。  
那天的太阳真是太好了。  
Dean记得他们朝着阳光，他被阳光刺的眯缝了眼睛。他记得太阳照射在他身上的温度，他还记得院子里的花香草香，还有Bobby不耐烦的语气下掩饰起的关心。  
他都记着，没有落下一个细节。  
但是每天枪林弹雨中穿梭之后抚慰他的是Castiel的那一张照片。  
男人的蓝眼睛被他抢拍进了镜头，他微笑着看着某处。  
见识了站场的残酷后，Dean尤其渴望Castiel的纯净。  
他有崩溃过，大吼大哭他都有。在他一度认为自己会被毁掉时他就会看那两张照片。  
他的弟弟和他的Castiel都在等他回去，完整地回去。

*  
被通知Dean会在第二天清晨回到祖国后，Sam就一直处于焦虑状态。  
他们五年没见，只在Dean刚刚到那里时打过两三个电话。圣诞节Dean也没有如约定地出现在家门前。  
Sam急切地想见到哥哥，但他又怕战争改变了Dean什么。  
在Dean离开的这段时间，Sam感激Castiel为他所做的一切——一直陪在他身边。

 

Sam一夜没睡，Castiel也差不多。  
他们五点就下了楼，为Dean准备早餐，Castiel亲自烤了Dean最爱的派还做了汉堡。  
他们一直等到了中午。  
当Sam准备打电话质问报社时，门铃响了。  
Castiel上前打开门，正午的阳光丝丝缕缕涌进房间。  
Dean站在台阶上，他的身后就是整个太阳。  
Castiel被阳光刺痛了眼睛。  
“Hello,Dean.”  
他说。

 

—End—


End file.
